Un contrat, des conséquences
by EvilQueen3381
Summary: Regina Mills est une femme sûre d'elle et une mairesse accomplie qui aime son fils par dessus tout. Seule ombre dans sa vie, l'absence de vie sentimentale. Tout va basculer un soir ou elle rencontre une jeune prostituée pleine d'énergie et d'assurance, Emma Swan. Elle prend la décision de lui proposer un contrat sans se douter de l'avalanche de conséquences qui va suivre.
1. Une mairesse, une prostituée

**Voila ma seconde fic.**

**Après le bonheur qu'à été l'aventure avec vous pour ma première fic "Juste vous et moi", c'est avec plaisir que j'attaque cette nouvelle. Après les votes de mes reviewers c'est donc cette idée que je publie immédiatement mais pour ceux qui en aurai préféré une autre pas de craintes elles viendront également :D**

**Pour cette fic je change complètement de contexte car ça se passe à storybrooke et il n'y a ni magie, ni Henry, ni personnages de contes de fées.**

**********Rien ne m'appartient et encore à LadyKastaG ma béta lectrice.**  


**********Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1) Une mairesse, une prostituée, une proposition.**

Regina Mills était une femme sûre d'elle et fière de trente ans, elle régnait sur sa ville avec droiture et une main de fer. Elle était mère d'un petit garçon qu'elle chérissait plus que sa propre vie. Une seule ombre existait pour elle, son absence de vie sentimentale. Elle n'avait jamais connu de vraie relation, car elle ne considérait pas son mariage forcé comme une. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à être à l'aise avec les hommes, car ses expériences avec eux ne lui avaient jamais donné de quoi se sentir en confiance. Elle avait souvent souffert et préférait maintenant se préserver et se concentrer sur son petit garçon. Henry avait six ans et était littéralement amoureux de sa mère, et cet amour inconditionnel était partagé. Depuis qu'elle lui avait donné le jour, elle n'existait que pour lui et pour personne d'autre.

Actuellement, toute la ville était en effervescence à l'approche de la grande soirée annuelle de Storybrook le mois prochain. Cette année, Regina n'avait personne pour l'accompagner à cette fête. Elle entendait déjà les commentaires fusant sur le fait qu'elle était frigide et qu'elle n'avait personne depuis la mort de son mari. Mais même avant son décès, elle y venait seule, son mari n'ayant jamais prit la peine de l'accompagner, généralement occupé avec l'une de ses maîtresses. Les gens jasaient depuis toujours, colportant l'idée qu'elle n'était pas capable de satisfaire son mari qui préférait aller voir ailleurs.

Mais voilà, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'aimait Regina Mills, c'était de provoquer et mettre à mal les certitudes de chacun. Un soir donc, alors qu'Henry était chez une amie, elle sortit boire un verre dans un bar pour réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour leur rabattre de clapet cette année. Elle se sentait prête à abandonner quand la solution se présenta à elle sous l'apparence d'une magnifique blonde.

« Piouf quelle soirée de merde. » Dit la jeune blonde en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Marco tu me sers un double s'il te plait ? »

Regina regarda le serveur partir et prit le temps d'observer la jeune femme à couper le souffle. Cette dernière s'ébouriffait les cheveux en essayant d'enlever la pluie qui dégoulinait dans ses longues boucles blondes. Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge moulante incroyablement courte qui fit s'emballer le cœur de la mairesse. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir pour quiconque avant, et encore moins pour une femme. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question d'essayer avec des femmes mais elle savait également qu'elle n'aimait pas être avec des hommes. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle fixait la jeune femme ouvertement.

« Hum… Bonjour… Moi c'est Emma Swan. » Dit la jeune blonde de vingt-cinq ans en tendant sa main. « Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plaît ? »

Regina sortit de sa contemplation et sourit à la jeune femme. « Oui plutôt. » Dit-elle en lui serrant la main, lui faisant perdre un peu de sa belle assurance. « Moi c'est Regina Mills. »

« Ouahhh, Regina Mills comme dans Madame le Maire de Storybrook Regina Mills ? »

« Elle-même. Mais appelez-moi Regina s'il vous plait. »

« Que faites-vous dans ce bar à une heure pareille Regina? »

« Je réfléchis. »

« Aux affaires de votre ville ? »

« Non aux miennes. » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quels sont ces problèmes qui vous font tant froncer les sourcils madame le maire ? »

« Une envie de bousculer les conventions… »

« Mais encore… »

« Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider à les régler donc je préfère les garder pour moi. »

La jeune blonde sourit et s'adossa avec grâce au comptoir. Elle se rapprocha doucement de la brune qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard.

« A défaut de les régler je peux peut-être vous aider à vous détendre un peu. » Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle et sans équivoque. « Une femme comme vous peut s'offrir les services d'une femme comme moi. » Lui susurra-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Regina écarquilla les yeux en réalisant la profession de son interlocutrice et elle sourit, un plan murissant dans sa tête.

« Mlle Swan, je vous propose deux cents dollars pour que vous m'accompagniez chez moi, j'ai quelque chose que j'aimerai vous proposer en privé. Je vous demande simplement de m'écouter et d'y réfléchir pour ce soir. »

Cela en fut assez pour Emma dont la curiosité était piquée à vif, elle accepta donc et se retrouva dans la grande demeure de la mairesse, un verre de cidre à la main sur un canapé confortable. Elle avait d'abord pensé que la mairesse attendait du sexe de sa part. Et pour une fois sa cliente lui donnait envie de mettre son métier de côté pour un soir et juste prendre du plaisir avec une femme magnifique. Mais contrairement à ses clients habituels, elle ne l'avait pas directement conduit dans sa chambre, elle l'avait amenée à s'installer dans son salon et lui avait proposé un verre. Emma avait alors pensé qu'elle était le style de cliente à vouloir établir un minimum de lien et de séduction ce qui lui plaisait. Mais encore une fois, elle avait été surprise quand son interlocutrice s'était installée dans un fauteuil opposé et avait commencé à lui parler.

Regina lui expliqua sa situation et les ragots qui courraient la concernant. Elle expliqua sa volonté de les choquer et les faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Et quel sera mon rôle Madame le maire ? Vous détendre pendant que vous mettez votre plan à exécution ? »

« L'idée est tout autre. » Dit Regina en souriant. « Si vous acceptez le contrat, l'idée serait que vous restiez ici tout le mois, que nous apprenions à nous connaître pour pouvoir nous présenter à la soirée comme un couple. Je veux voir leurs visages choqués, les voir murmurer sur notre passage et se demander qui est cette magnifique blonde au bras de la mairesse ? Sont-elles en couples ? Est-elle gay ? »

« Mais Madame le maire, si quelqu'un à la soirée me reconnaissait, je sais que je ne suis pas de Storybrook mais il est possible que certains de vos électeurs aient été mes clients. »

« Ca m'est égal, nous dirons qu'une nuit arrosée nous a fait nous rencontrer et que je suis au courant de votre métier, qu'il n'y a pas de mensonge entre nous. »

« Je trouve que votre plan à beaucoup de failles. »

« Si vous acceptez nous pourrons y réfléchir tout le mois. »

« Et concernant… »

« L'argent ? »

« Oui déjà. »

« Je vous propose dix mille dollars pour le mois et cinq cents de plus pour la soirée. »

Emma faillit s'étouffer en entendant un tel montant. « Et concernant le sexe ? »

« Quoi le sexe ? »

« J'ai des choses que je fais et d'autre que je ne fais pas quel que soit le montant. »

« Non Miss Swan je ne… je ne veux pas de sexe je ne… Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais. »

« Non je ne… je ne veux pas payer vos faveurs Mlle Swan, je sais que c'est votre métier mais je ne souhaite pas vous embaucher pour ça. »

Emma était déstabilisée, le sexe était bien la partie où elle était à l'aise, mais cette offre était alléchante. Elle était troublée par le comportement tendu qu'avait eu Regina en lui répondant, comme si la perspective d'un rapport physique la mettait complètement mal à l'aise.

« C'est parce que je suis une femme ? »

« Non. Ca n'a rien à voir je vous assure. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Si vous me payez dix mille sept cents dollars au total, pourquoi ne pas s'offrir du bon temps au passage ? Je suis plutôt douée avec les femmes. »

« Des femmes vous ont déjà payé pour ça ? »

« C'est rare mais ça arrive, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à le faire. »

« Vous êtes bi ? »

« Je suis prostituée, ou « escorte girl » comme certaines préfèrent dire. Ma situation est donc légèrement compliquée, mais pour être honnête je suis gay. »

« Oh… Mais alors quand vous êtes avec des hommes… »

« C'est mon boulot, c'est mécanique, je ne me pose pas tant de questions. »

« Oh… »

« Ca ne vous pose pas de problèmes ? Que je sois gay je veux dire. »

« Non pas du tout. Et… Avez-vous quelqu'un ? »

« Non. »

« Et travaillez-vous seule ou avez-vous des comptes à rendre ? »

« Je travaille seule. »

« Alors… Acceptez-vous ma proposition ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous raccompagner chez vous, et vous laisser le temps de réfléchir et vous me donnez une réponse demain. »

« Oui je veux bien. »

Regina la ramena et la stoppa avant qu'elle ne sorte de la voiture. Elle lui tendit cinq cents dollars.

« Vous aviez dit deux cents pour la discussion. »

« Je sais, mais les trois cents de plus, c'est pour la nuit. J'aimerai que vous ne preniez pas de client ce soir. Si vous acceptez demain, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un homme vous touche ce soir. »

Emma fut encore plus troublée que par le reste de cette soirée surréaliste. Les propos de la mairesse semblaient révélateurs d'une possessivité malsaine mais en regardant son visage, elle n'y lut qu'un profond respect. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un homme la touche, pas parce qu'elle lui appartenait, mais parce qu'elle semblait simplement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'un rapport homme femme quel qu'il soit. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées Regina enchaîna.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne veux en aucun cas contrôler votre vie. Je veux simplement m'assurer que vous passez une soirée au calme pour rassembler vos esprits. Si vous tenez absolument à prendre un client et que vous acceptez mon offre demain j'aime autant ne pas le savoir. Vous viendrez et nous n'en parlerons pas. »

« Je ne prendrais personne je vous le promets. Mais gardez votre argent, une nuit à réfléchir ne vaut pas cinq cents dollars. »

« Non s'il-vous-plaît prenez le, c'est parce que je vous fais perdre une nuit de travail. »

Emma monta dans son appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa colocataire.

« Tu rentres bien tôt »

« J'ai passé une soirée bizarre. »

« Un client douteux ? »

« Oui et non, viens j'ai besoin de toi pour réfléchir. »

Elle s'employa à tout lui raconter. Mary-Margareth était de loin sa meilleure amie, elle l'avait recueilli un soir où un client l'avait malmenée et depuis elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être là pour elle depuis. Elle lui avait offert un toit, l'hébergeant gratuitement pendant des mois avant qu'elle ait les moyens de participer aux frais. Elle acceptait son métier et l'aidait à essayer de s'en sortir, elle était une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et une amie avec laquelle rire, elle était sa famille et Emma était la sienne. Elle lui raconta donc sa rencontre avec la mairesse, la proposition et le trouble qu'elle avait eu. La jeune brune l'écouta sans l'interrompre et prit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

« On dirait un plan à la Pretty Woman version gay. »

« J'en étais sûre que tu dirais ça, je le savais. »

« Bé quoi… Oses me dire que tu n'y as pas pensé… »

« Bien sur que si, c'est pour ça que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et si en fait, c'était une espèce de perverse qui veut m'attraper dans ses filets ? »

« On peut dire ce qu'on veut de Regina Mills mais pas que c'est une perverse. Elle dirige sa ville avec droiture et justice. Elle a élevé un adorable petit garçon que j'ai en classe, Henry a six ans et il est adorable, équilibré, gentil, bien élevé. Une mauvaise personne ne peut pas faire un si bon travail avec un gamin. Je sais qu'elle a été mariée mais ça c'est mal terminé, tu veux qu'on fasse des recherches ? »

« Ouais allons-y. »

« Ah voilà… » Dit Mary-Margareth en attirant Emma devant son écran. « Elle était avec un homme nommé Léopold Parker, ils se sont mariés il y a presque sept ans et il est mort il y a huit mois. Je me souviens de ça, tous les journaux en parlaient, il a été retrouvé mort chez eux assassiné d'une balle dans la tête. L'affaire a été noyée, on a jamais vraiment su ce qui c'était passé. »

« Tu crois qu'elle l'a tué ? »

« C'est une des hypothèses dont tout le monde parlait, mais si je me souviens bien, il y avait un fort mouvement de sympathie à son égard, car elle était dans un état pitoyable ce soir là. Elle a passé deux semaines à l'hôpital, elle avait été battue de ce qu'on sait. »

« Soit ils ont été agressés tous les deux, soit il l'a agressé et elle s'est défendue , c'est ce que tu insinues. »

« Oui ! Moi je pense qu'il y a autre chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Ma collègue qui avait Henry en classe à l'époque m'avait raconté qu'il semblait très perturbé et depuis il a développé un attachement exclusif envers sa mère. Il s'est fermé à ses camarades de classe et passait sa journée à attendre qu'elle vienne le chercher. Ma collègue ne comptait plus les matins où elle n'a pas pu le laisser tellement il pleurait d'être séparé d'elle. Cette année ça va mieux, il vient en classe et participe mais reste très timide et essaye tout le temps de parler de sa mère, il n'a qu'elle en tête. Elle essaye de l'inciter à participer aux goûters d'anniversaire, elle en organise et l'accompagne pour qu'il se fasse des amis mais il reste accroché à elle comme un papillon à la lumière. Elle est venue me voir pour ça car elle s'inquiète qu'il se ferme au monde. »

« C'est elle qui l'emmène à l'école tous les matins ? »

« Tous sans exception. »

« Je pensais qu'une femme comme elle aurait quelqu'un pour ça. »

« Non, quand ça touche à son fils, Regina Mills est tout ce qu'il y a de disponible, elle vivrait quarante heures par jour s'il le fallait pour lui. »

« Demain, je vais t'accompagner au travail pour la voir et lui donner ma réponse, ça me donnera l'occasion de voir ce dont tu parles. »

« Tu vas accepter ? »

« Je sais pas… Je pense... J'en sais rien ça implique tellement de choses… Je me laisse la nuit pour réfléchir. »

« Emma ? »

« Hum… »

« On peut regarder Pretty Woman ? »

« Ouais moi aussi il tourne en boucle dans ma tête là. »

* * *

**Alors alors alors verdict?**

**Ça**** vous plait ce premier chapitre?**

**Le prochain bientôt!**


	2. Faire connaissance

**Merci à tous pour votre enthousiasme envers cette nouvelle fic. Du coup j'ai de plus en plus envie d'écrire :D**

**Voici mon deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant.**

**********Rien ne m'appartient et merci à LadyKastaG ma béta lectrice.**  


**********Léger rated M dans ce chapitre**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2) Faire connaissance.**

« As-tu pris une décision ? » Questionna Mary-Margaret autour d'une tasse de café de bon matin.

« Non. » Soupira la blonde en s'écroulant à moitié sur la table.

« Pourquoi hésites-tu ? »

« Parce que je suis une prostituée Mary. Il y a tellement de chose à penser. Certains clients vont créer des problèmes si je m'arrête un mois. Et puis, il faut penser à l'après, si je vis un mois avec elle, sans sexe, sans ce rapport escorte/cliente, comment vais-je faire pour recommencer ce métier ? Tu sais que je ne fais pas ça par vocation, la chute ne sera que plus grande de recommencer. »

« Je sais Emma. Mais pense aussi qu'avec ce contrat, bizarre, je te l'accorde, tu as l'occasion de vivre un mois sans faire tout ça et gagner assez d'argent pour voir venir et peut être pouvoir arrêter définitivement. C'est une chance Emma. »

« … »

« Emma, je t'aime sincèrement et je te dis ce que je pense être la meilleure solution pour toi, tu le sais. Tu peux arrêter de vendre ton corps pendant au moins un mois si ce n'est plus grâce à l'argent. Emma, je vois ton regard chaque fois quand tu rentres, je sais ce que tu ressens chaque fois qu'un homme entre en toi. »

« A bon… Et je ressens quoi ? » Lâcha la blonde d'une voix cassante.

« Emma fais pas ça tu sais que ça marche pas sur moi. »

La jeune femme se détendit aussitôt et soupira avec exaspération.

« Je ressens quoi Mary ? » Dit-elle calmement.

« Tu te sens souillée à chaque fois. Tu pleures dans ton lit quand tu crois que je ne t'entends pas. Je sais que tu es forte Emma, mais je sais que tu arrives à bout et que cette proposition arrive à point nommé. Répond à cette simple question, sans penser aux conséquences qu'as-tu vraiment envie de faire ? »

« Dire oui. »

« Alors ne réfléchit pas, fonce. »

Arrivée à l'école, Emma était surexcitée en attendant de voir Regina, elle discutait avec sa colocataire quand elle la vit. La mairesse portait un tailleur noir veste jupe très sexy et arborait une chemise blanche à laquelle elle avait déboutonné quelques boutons, offrant une vue discrète et sensuelle sur son décolleté. Emma regarda plus bas et vit un jeune garçon qui était fermement accroché à son bras. Regina discutait avec un papa qui semblait la draguer et l'enfant lui lançait des regards noirs en se cachant légèrement derrière elle. Emma vit la mairesse sentir le malaise de son fils et couper court à la discussion pour se reconcentrer sur lui. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et immédiatement le visage de l'enfant s'illumina, plus rien n'excitait que sa mère devant lui.

« Bonjour Madame le maire. » Dit Emma en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Regina leva le regard et lui sourit sincèrement. « Oh Mlle Swan quelle surprise. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Ma colocataire travaille ici, je l'ai donc accompagnée pour vous voir. » Emma était agréablement surprise. En temps normal, les gens qui connaissaient son métier étaient tendus en sa présence et évitaient d'être associés à elle. Mais la brune était tranquille, souriante et totalement désintéressée du regard des autres.

« Je vous présente mon fils Henry. Henry je te présente Emma, c'est une amie tu n'as pas à avoir peurTu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'elle, ce matin. Elle va peut-être venir vivre à la maison pour m'aider. » Dit-elle en souriant et en faisant un signe à Emma pour qu'elle sourit à son tour.

La jeune blonde s'exécuta, comprenant que la première impression semblait très importante pour l'enfant.

« Salut Henry, je suis contente de te rencontrer. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Il regarda sa mère en restant un peu caché derrière elle, ses petites mains accrochées à sa jupe et avança un peu vers Emma.

« Tu lui veux pas de mal à ma maman ? »

« Oh ça non Henry, je te le promets. »

« Tu lui veux quoi ? »

« Je veux juste être son amie. »

« Les gens veulent pas être son ami, les gens veulent toujours quelque chose de maman, quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas leur donner alors qu'ils prennent de force. »

« Henry je te promets que je ne veux rien prendre de force à ta maman, elle est gentille et je veux être son amie c'est tout, et peut être ton amie à toi aussi si tu veux bien. »

L'enfant sembla se détendre convaincu, mais resta tout de même accroché.

« Henry ne veux-tu pas aller jouer avec tes amis ? Emma et moi avons à parler un peu. »

« Non, tant que t'es là, je veux rester avec toi. Après je jouerai avec eux, promis maman. »

« Henry, tu sais, j'aimerai te voir jouer avec eux, ça me ferai plaisir. »

« S'il te plaît maman. »

Regina lança un regard gêné à Emma et celle-ci acquiesça pour la rassurer. Elle les regarda interagir, Henry souriant dès que sa mère le regardait et quand la cloche sonna elle vit son visage s'attrister et s'emplir d'inquiétude quand il entra dans la salle de classe.

« Pardonnez-moi, Henry est un enfant un peu perturbé mais nous essayons de régler tout ça progressivement. »

« Y a pas de mal. Il est adorable. »

« Merci. Alors… Avez-vous réfléchi à ma… »

« Oui, et j'accepte. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Emma regarda un sourire s'étirer sur le visage de la mairesse et elle comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

« Parfait. Si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons nous rendre à votre domicile prendre vos affaires. Ainsi vous pourrez vous installer directement. »

« Ca me semble parfait. »

Une fois dans l'appartement, Emma s'activa à penser à tout et sursauta en entendant la mairesse parler.

« Tous se déroule convenablement? »

« Oh... Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. »

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne souhaitais pas vous faire peur. Je me posais juste une question. »

« Laquelle ? »

« N'êtes-vous pas inquiète de venir passer le mois chez moi malgré les interrogations que vous vous posez sur mon compte : L'a-t-elle tué ? Que s'est-il passé, ce soir-là ? Ne le niez pas je sais que vous vous les posez. »

« Je… »

« Je sais que vous avez du faire des recherches sur moi, ma proposition est particulière, j'en aurais fait de même à votre place. Simplement, je ne souhaite pas parler de mon ex-mari. Henry et moi avons beaucoup souffert et je souhaiterai laisser cela au passé. Je ne peux vous assurer qu'une chose c'est que vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre de moi. »

« Ca me va. »

« Comme ça, pas de négociation pour connaître la vérité ? »

« Je sais quand les gens mentent et je sais que vous dites vrai quand vous dites que je n'ai rien à craindre… Alors… ça me va. »

Regina sourit et Emma put voir du soulagement dans son regard. Elle l'emmena dans sa grande maison et l'installa dans la chambre d'amis ou elle lui laissa le temps de prendre ses marques. Emma prit le temps d'apprivoiser son nouvel environnement en rangeant ses affaires. La chambre était plus luxueuse que tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Le lit était immense et l'armoire ancienne. Elle entra dans la salle de bain qui était maintenant la sienne et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer en voyant une grande baignoire dans laquelle deux personnes pouvaient facilement tenir. Elle frôla la céramique blanche et retourna dans la chambre. Une odeur commença à venir chatouiller ses narines et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle trouva Regina en train de préparer à manger et s'assit au bar en face d'elle.

« Vous cuisinez madame le maire ? »

« Appelez-moi Regina s'il vous plaît. Oui je cuisine, ce sont mes moments où je peux me détendre. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Peut-être souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse tranquille alors? »

« Non, restez… C'est agréable d'avoir un adulte à qui parler. Je suis heureuse avec Henry, il est tout ce qui importe. Mais, c'est bien d'avoir une vraie discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre que les gens du travail. »

« Pourquoi souhaitez-vous choquer vos concitoyens ainsi ? »

« J'en ai assez d'entendre jaser sur mon passage. Ils s'imaginent que je suis une femme frigide. Beaucoup disent que c'est ma faute si mon mari me trompait avec toutes les stagiaires qui passaient près de lui. Ma faute… » Soupira-t-elle.

Emma put lire une profonde tristesse dans son regard mais la mairesse chassa immédiatement cet air et regagna contenance.

« Ne parlons pas du passé. Vous aimez les lasagnes ? »

« J'adore, elles sentent tellement bon. »

Elles commencèrent à discuter en mangeant avec une aisance qui les surprit toutes les deux. L'après-midi, Regina l'emmena à son bureau et lui fit découvrir sa vie de mairesse, elle la déposa pour ensuite aller chercher Henry à l'école. Ainsi Emma en profita pour appeler Mary-Margaret.

« Alors cette première journée ? »

« Hallucinante. On discute comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours, elle est gentille et brillante. Je me sens déjà à l'aise chez elle. »

« Je rêve où tu craques pour elle ? »

« Arrête tes conneries, non ça reste du boulot mais c'est tellement mieux que mon boulot habituel. »

« Mouais… Et alors elle t'a parlé de ses secrets ? »

« Je suis chez elle depuis un jour arrêtes de rêver. Et puis elle a été assez claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas remuer le passé. »

« Et en plus tu ne vas pas pouvoir la pousser à te faire des confidences sur l'oreiller. »

« Quelle frustration, c'est la première fois que j'ai envie d'un de mes clients et c'est également la première fois qu'on ne me veut pas pour le sexe. »

« T'as envie d'elle ? »

« Tellement, t'as vu comme elle est… sexy et wouahh. »

« Bon courage ma belle. »

« A demain. »

Elle se balada dans la maison et sentit son cœur s'emballer en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« On est là. » Entendit-elle en bas et elle se précipita à leur rencontre.

« Salut Henry. »

« Maman m'a dit que tu restais avec nous pour un mois. »

« En effet. »

« Okay. »

Henry passa la soirée collé à sa mère, il observait Emma, il la jaugeait, l'analysait et elle avait l'impression d'être le sujet central d'une étude comportementale. Vers vingt heure, Henry dormait enfin et Regina leur servit à chacune un verre de cidre.

« Pardonne-moi, d'habitude Henry n'est pas ainsi à la maison, il est plus détendu. Il essaye juste d'évaluer si tu es une menace ou non. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, il semble très protecteur envers toi. »

Les deux femmes étaient facilement tombées dans le tutoiement.

« Oula, c'est un euphémisme. Il est si petit et a déjà vu et entendu bien trop pour son âge. Il a besoin d'être sûr que tu ne me veux pas de mal, après seulement il se détendra. »

Encore une fois, les deux femmes parlèrent sans restriction, discutant facilement comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Vers minuit, Regina se leva pour aller se mettre au lit et passa s'assurer que la blonde ne manquait de rien.

« Tout va bien, merci. »

« Hum... Au fait Miss Swan… Je me posais une question. »

« Allez-y. »

« Ca va aller ? Je veux dire… Un mois sans… sans sexe ? »

« Oh, je ne suis pas habituée mais ça devrait le faire, je suppose que je trouverai des alternatives. »

Regina eut l'impression de rougir sur la totalité de son corps en imaginant la blonde se masturbant à quelques pas d'elle.

« Et vous Madame Mills ? Cela ne va-t-il pas vous manquer ? »

« Heu non… Je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'ai pas eu de rapport depuis la mort de mon mari et je m'en porte très bien. »

« Rien en plus de 8 mois ? »

« Rien du tout »

« Mais c'est impossible. »

« Non… c'est… reposant. »

« Moi quand je ne fais rien en quinze jours, je deviens une boule d'hormones. »

« Je sais à quoi m'attendre alors. »

« Ouaip. »

« Mais t'arrive-t-il souvent de n'avoir personne en quinze jours ? Aucuns clients ? »

« Les clients, je ne les compte pas. C'est un travail, et pas celui dont je rêvais gamine. Ca ne m'apporte pas de plaisir, jamais, enfin si un peu parfois avec les femmes mais rarement, et jamais d'orgasmes, ça reste… un travail. »

« Oh, pardonne-moi de mes indiscrétions. »

« Non, c'est normal, nous devons apprendre à nous connaître c'est l'idée de tout ça. »

Regina acquiesça et la laissa seule. La semaine passa incroyablement vite, les deux femmes apprenant à se connaître et s'apprécier, une véritable amitié naissant entre elles.

Mercredi soir, la tension sexuelle d'Emma monta quand elle entra dans le salon et vit Regina affairée à faire son yoga. La mairesse était en mini short et brassière, un grand pourcentage de son corps découvert aux yeux affamés de la blonde qui ne put détourner son regard jusqu'à ce que sa présence soit notée.

« Emma, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Dit Regina en passant de la sensuelle position du poisson qui avait fait s'ouvrir et s'assécher la bouche de la jeune prostituée, à la position du lotus.

« Heu... je... heu... non... Je... bonne nuit. » Dit Emma totalement troublée.

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

Quand la mairesse monta au lit après une douche rapide, elle entendit des bruits dans la chambre d'Emma et se stoppa pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Emma semblait gémir mais la mairesse voulait en avoir le cœur net, elle s'approcha doucement de la porte mal fermée et jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la fine ouverture. Elle sentit l'humidité grimper au niveau de son sexe quand elle vit la blonde allongée nue, ondulant sur les draps en se masturbant frénétiquement. Elle fut prise d'une pensée totalement inattendue quand elle refoula une envie pressante de se ruer dans la chambre et remplacer les doigts qu'Emma enfonçait en elle par les siens. Elle ne put détourner son regard de la blonde jusqu'à la voir être ravagée par son orgasme et elle déglutit péniblement en l'entendant gémir son nom. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et tourna un moment dans son lit avant de descendre sa main jusqu'à son clitoris. Elle le titilla timidement puis de plus en plus vite en se rapprochant de la libération dont elle avait tellement besoin. Elle jouit fort, étouffant ses cris dans son coussin, des images du visage de la blonde envahissant son cerveau.

Le jeudi, Emma ne comprit pas pourquoi Regina l'évita tout au long de la journée. Le soir venu, elle ne trouvait pas la sommeil, perplexe, quand elle fut tirée de ses pensées vers quatre heures du matin par des cris, elle se leva d'un bond et vit Regina se précipiter dans la chambre de son fils. Henry criait, en proie à un cauchemar violent.

« Noooon, MAMAN, MAMAN, NOOOOON, ne lui fais plus de mal, arrêtes de faire du mal à ma maman. »

« Je vais bien Henry, tout va bien. » Dit la mairesse en le prenant dans ses bras. L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut et se blottit contre elle.

« Maman, j'ai encore revu ça, je n'arrête pas de revoir ça. »

« Je sais mon tout petit, mon grand garçon, je sais. Ca s'arrêtera un jour je te le promets. »

« Quand maman ? Quand ? J'ai tout le temps peur que tu sois morte. »

« Mais je suis là Henry, et tu n'as plus rien à craindre, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, il ne nous fera plus jamais de mal et tu le sais Henry. »

« J'aimerai que tu dormes avec moi. »

Regina accepta et laissa son fils s'allonger sur elle. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il se calmait, en sentant son cœur battre contre son oreille, ainsi sûr qu'elle était bien en vie. Après 1h (une heure,) il dormait profondément et Regina l'allongea et le borda avant de sortir de la chambre d'enfant. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Emma qui remontait avec deux chocolats chauds.

« J'ai pensé qu'un chocolat te requinquerait. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Tu veux juste discuter alors ? »

Regina ne disait rien et Emma lui attrapa gentiment le bras.

« Hey Regina pas de pression, je ne t'oblige pas à me raconter. »

« On peut aller dans ta chambre ? »

« Oui bien sur. » Dit Emma ravit que la mairesse ne la fuit pas.

Regina s'assit en tailleur au fond du lit et contempla un moment son chocolat à réfléchir. Elle se sentait bien auprès de la blonde, elle se sentait en confiance et l'appréciait beaucoup même si elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps. Mais elle n'était pas prête à se laisser aller. Elle regarda la blonde qui lui souriait sincèrement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour sans s'en rendre compte.

« Change-moi les idées Emma, s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle dit ça d'un air si triste qu'Emma ressentit immédiatement le besoin de prendre soin d'elle et de la protéger.

* * *

**Le prochain le week-end prochain.**

**Bisous à tous.**


	3. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

**Enfin le chapitre 3, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard j'ai été envahie par le boulot et j'ai eu très peu de temps pour l'écriture.**

**************Rien ne m'appartient et merci à LadyKastaG ma super méga géniale béta lectrice.**

**************Voila donc ce chapitre que je vous laisse découvrir en espérant qu'il vous plaise :D**

**************Bonne lecture,**

* * *

**Chapitre 3) Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**

« Tu souhaites que je te change les idées Regina ? »

La mairesse hocha timidement la tête.

« Oui je… A chaque fois qu'Henry a ses cauchemars, cela m'affecte à moi aussi. Mais je suis toujours seule après. Aujourd'hui tu es là, j'ai quelqu'un pour m'aider à me détendre. »

« Te détendre… Comment veux-tu que je te détende ? »

Emma retrouva avec aisance son rôle de prostituée. Elle avait beau détester son métier, c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis des années et elle commença à se comporter sensuellement sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa voix était ronronnante et grave, ses yeux s'étaient assombris et elle s'était rapprochée de la mairesse.

« Je ne… sais pas… » Murmura Regina sans bouger.

La jeune blonde n'avait jamais eu personne ayant besoin d'elle hormis Mary-Margaret. Elle avait l'habitude de tout régler grâce au sexe et elle laissait ses habitudes guider ses actions.

« Je connais de nombreuses façon de se détendre Regina. »

Emma s'avança jusqu'à elle, la prostituée regardait les yeux de la brune aller de ses yeux à sa bouche. En s'approchant, elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas brusquer les choses au risque de la faire fuir. Elle évita donc ses lèvres et commença à embrasser son cou doucement, tendrement. Regina se crispa complètement mais ne la repoussa pas. Elle resta là, assise en tailleur, la belle blonde à genou penchée sur elle.

La mairesse ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir quand Emma glissa lentement sa main le long de sa cuisse, dévoilant progressivement sa peau douce et satinée. La jeune prostituée prit confiance en l'entendant et interpréta le gémissement comme un feu vert pour aller plus loin. Elle posa une main sur sa taille et l'incita à s'allonger. Regina s'exécuta d'abord mais soudain elle sentit le poids du corps au dessus d'elle et elle commença à paniquer. Elle essaya de se calmer et d'apprécier les attentions si douces, agréables et intenses qu'elle lui offrait mais son cœur se mit à s'emballer malgré elle.

« Stop stop, attend Emma je ne… je ne peux pas. »

Emma se sépara immédiatement d'elle et se décala un peu perdue.

« Pardon je… j'ai cru que c'est ce que tu voulais. »

« Je ne… peux pas. J'aimerai, vraiment Emma, c'est vraiment agréable mais je ne peux pas. J'aime mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de sexe. »

« Okay. J'ai laissé le naturel revenir mais ça ne se reproduira pas promis. J'ai juste une question Regina. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi vraiment ? »

« Je te l'ai dit… Il y a cette fête dans… »

« Ca je sais, mais je suis ici depuis une semaine déjà et j'ai l'impression que rien ne se passe. Je me rends compte que tu es aussi perdue que moi mais je passe mes journées là à ne rien faire et attendre que vous rentriez. Je deviens dingue à tourner en rond, feuilleter tes livres, traîner sur le net et appeler Mary-Margaret. Je n'ai quasiment aucun contact avec Henry et pourtant je meurs d'envie de le connaître et de lui montrer qu'il n'a rien à craindre de moi. J'aime nos discussions mais nous n'apprenons pas vraiment à nous connaître. Dès que le sujet devient trop personnel, tu ériges une barrière autour de toi pour m'empêcher d'entrer. »

« Pardon. » Soupira Regina. « Je ne me rendais pas compte que la situation était aussi tendue pour toi. »

« J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de mes journées, j'ai envie de découvrir Henry. Je sais qu'il n'est pas rassuré que je sois là, et inconsciemment tu le laisses faire, tu ne l'empêches pas de se cacher dans sa chambre. Tu es sa mère et tu veux le protéger mais moi je peux peut-être lui donner confiance en moi. »

« Oui, je pense que ce serait bien. Je vais lui parler, on va l'aider à avancer. »

« Merci. »

« Et concernant tes journées, nous pourrions trouver quelque chose. Peut-être tu pourrais venir avec moi à mon bureau et m'aider ou je ramène du travail à la maison pour être avec toi. »

« Nous allons trouver. Je suis désolée moi aussi, je te dis tout ça maintenant mais j'aurais dut t'en parler plus tôt. Allez pas d'inquiétude, on a fait un faux départ mais on adapte au fur et à mesure. Pour changer de sujet et te changer les idées, ça te dit un petit jeu ? »

« Quel genre de jeu ? »

« Des questions/réponses, ça va nous aider à mieux se connaître et ça va te changer les idées, et pour t'empêcher de rester trop secrète, on a droit qu'à trois véto chacune okay ? »

« Okay. Je commence. »

Emma acquiesça en s'asseyant en tailleur prête à répondre à sa première question.

« As-tu des frères et sœurs ? »

« Non, hormis Mary-Margaret que je considère comme ma sœur. »

« Fille unique donc. »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai été abandonnée à ma naissance et j'ai été trimbalée de familles en familles jusqu'à ce que je m'enfuis à l'âge de 15 ans. »

« Oh, je suis désolée. »

« Il ne faut pas. »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie?»

« Hey j'ai déjà répondu à deux questions c'est mon tour. »

« Vas-y. » Dit la mairesse en se redressant.

Emma réfléchit un moment à sa question. Elle savait qu'elle devait attaquer avec des questions d'abord légères pour ne pas la braquer trop vite.

« Qu'elle est ta couleur préférée ? »

Regina la regarda étonnée par sa question.

« Hum… Le violet. A moi… »

« Non. J'ai droit à deux questions. Film préféré ? »

« Tout sur ma mère de Pedro Almodovar. »

« Je ne connais pas. »

« Tu ne connais aucun de ses films ? »

« Aucun. C'est quoi l'histoire ? »

« L'amour inconditionnel d'une mère qui perd son fils et cherche à se reconstruire après ça. C'est si beau le rapport aux femmes qu'a se réalisateur et l'intensité du jeu qui nous fait oublier l'actrice, nous ne voyons que cette mère meurtrie. »

Emma regarda longuement la brune et compris que son amour pour ce film était du à des moments de son passé qu'elle n'avait pas encore surmonté mais dont elle n'était pas prête à parler.

« Tu me le fera découvrir alors. A ton tour de poser une question. »

« Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie ? »

Emma rigola et inspira profondément avant de répondre.

« Dans mes deux dernières familles j'étais maltraitée. Dans l'avant dernière, c'était l'aînée de leurs fils qui me cognait dessus dès qu'il avait une contrariété car je sortais avec son meilleur ami et pas lui. Dans la dernière, c'était le père, et quand j'ai commencé à avoir peur qu'il m'agresse… qu'il me… j'ai préféré partir. »

« As-tu déjà été… Non attends c'est à ton tour de poser une question. »

« Quelle est… »

« Pose-moi des questions personnelles Emma. Je vois bien que tu t'en empêche. »

« Quelles étaient tes relations avec tes parents ? »

Regina se tendit immédiatement et inspira profondément.

« Elles n'étaient pas très bonnes. Ma mère ne vivait que pour l'apparence, le titre, la notoriété. Elle ne voulait pas que je me fasse d'amis et que des gens qu'elle ne contrôlait pas m'approchent. Elle voulait que je sois excellente en tout, que ce soit dans mes études, mon physique, au violon, au piano. Je devais être la meilleure. Quand il m'arrivait de ne pas remporter une compétition, je le payais cher. »

« Elle te battait ? »

« Pas physiquement, mais parfois les mots font plus mal que les coups. Je pense qu'elle n'a jamais été capable de m'aimer. »

« Et ton père ? »

« Lui, il m'aimait mais il était lâche et n'osait rien lui dire et la laissait faire. Quand je lui demandais comment faire pour qu'elle soit enfin fière de moi, il me répondait « soit parfaite et elle n'aura rien à redire. » Il me disait qu'il savait que c'était injuste mais qu'avec elle il n'y avait qu'une solution. Il ne s'est jamais interposé, il ne m'a jamais protégé. »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et ses sanglots redoublèrent quand Emma l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs.

« Chhhuuuuuut, la… tout va bien… »

Elle lui câlinait tendrement les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Tes parents sont-ils toujours en vie ? »

« Oui, ils vivent à Chicago. »

« Ta mère est toujours aussi exigeante ? »

« Toujours mais mon poste de mairesse la satisfait un peu. Elle n'aime pas Henry et le lui a toujours fait sentir, ça m'a aidé à me dresser enfin contre elle pour protéger mon fils. On ne s'est pas revues depuis la mort de mon mari et je m'en porte bien. »

« Sera-t-elle là à la soirée ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors si je comprends bien c'est surtout à elle que tu veux me montrer ? »

« Pour être honnête oui. Je sais qu'elle ne le supportera pas et je veux lui montrer qu'elle ne contrôle plus ma vie. »

« Je suis ravie de t'aider dans ce projet. » Dit Emma en embrassant sa tête.

« Quelle est ta nourriture préférée ? »

« Italien. » Répondit-Emma sans la moindre hésitation.

« Tu peux pas être plus précise ? »

« Italien en général, les pizzas, les pâtes, les lasagnes. »

« As-tu beaucoup voyagé ? » Continua Regina ravie d'apprendre de petites choses sur la blonde.

« J'ai bourlingué d'Est en Ouest aux Etats-Unis mais je n'ai jamais dépassé les frontières du pays. »

« Tu aimerais découvrir quels pays ? »

« La Polynésie Française et le Cambodge. Et toi ? As-tu déjà voyagé ? »

« Beaucoup dans le pays, j'ai également été en France à Paris et Bordeaux, en Angleterre, Ecosse, Irlande, Japon, Chine, Vietnam… »

« Okay j'ai compris t'as vu toute la planète. »

« Je partais pour suivre des conférences de ma mère et je n'en profitais pas beaucoup. Je réussissais à m'amuser que quand je m'enfuyais et que je découvrais le pays en stop jusqu'à ce que les hommes de ma mère ne me retrouvent. Ca la mettait hors d'elle mais je le faisais quand même. »

« J'ai hâte qu'on joue notre numéro devant elle. »

« Moi aussi. Mon seul regret c'est que mon père va se sentir perdu il croit que je le considère toujours comme un confident. Il n'a jamais compris que j'avais de la rancœur envers lui. »

« Tu ne lui en a jamais parlé ? »

« Non, il ne me protégeait déjà pas, alors je me demande le comportement qu'il aurait pu avoir si je le vexais. »

« Tu es une femme forte et indépendante maintenant. Et dans quelque temps, tu vas leur montrer à quel point c'est toi qui dicte ta vie. »

« Emma… Est-ce que je peux rester ici un peu ? »

« Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

« Oui s'il-te-plaît, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à dormir. Ici, je me sens rassurée. »

Emma entendit Regina soupirer dans ses bras et la sentit s'endormir doucement contre elle. Elle la regarda en souriant et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis cinq jours mais elle était en train de s'attacher à cette femme si belle et si brisée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter contre ces sentiments naissants. Elle décida donc, dans la pénombre de la nuit, de les accueillir avec fatalité. Elle laissera ses sentiments grandir en secret et allait profiter au maximum du temps de son contrat. Tant pis si la fin s'avérera douloureuse, si elle pouvait par sa présence et son silence aider cette femme et son enfant, alors elle le fera. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma Swan sentait qu'on avait besoin d'elle.

Très tôt, Henry se réveilla et courut, comme tous les matins, voir où était sa mère. C'était sa première pensée au réveil, vérifier que sa mère allait bien. Il ne la trouva ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la cuisine ni dans son bureau, il parcourra toute la maison et, paniqué, décida de jeter un œil dans la chambre qu'occupait Emma. Il vit sa mère endormie dans les bras de la blonde, le visage serein. Il ne l'avait pas vu dormir si détendue depuis longtemps et il comprit, à la façon dont elle avait entouré son bras autour du ventre de la blonde, que c'était les bras d'Emma qui l'avaient rassuré. Il vit la jeune femme bouger, se réveillant et l'observa. Elle souriait en regardant sa mère dormir, il la vit rougir en voyant que le pyjama de la brune était monté et qu'elle pouvait voir la moitié de ses seins. Henry s'apprêtait à débouler dans la pièce pour l'empêcher de profiter de sa maman, mais il la vit remettre le vêtement en place, rapidement, sans regarder. Ce comportement le choqua, il n'était pas habitué à ça, les hommes essayaient toujours de profiter de sa mère, pourquoi Emma qui pouvait le faire discrètement s'en était empêchée alors qu'elle semblait en avoir envie.

Henry était jeune et ne faisait aucune différence entre homme/femmes, jeunes/vieux, méchant/gentil. Dans ses yeux d'enfant, tout le monde en voulait à sa maman et cherchait à profiter d'elle mais apparemment, Emma était différente. Elle ne réveilla pas la brune en sortant doucement du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans faire de bruits. Henry s'était caché et continuait de la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dit-il en la voyant sortir un plateau et le remplir de bonnes choses.

« Bonjour Henry, je prépare un plateau pour que ta maman ait son petit déjeuner au lit. »

Henry se renfrogna en s'approchant, personne en dehors de lui n'avait jamais rien fait de gentil pour sa maman, pourquoi Emma agissait-elle ainsi ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est fatiguée, elle n'a pas bien dormi et je me suis dit que ça pourrai lui faire plaisir. C'est mon amie et c'est ce que font les amies. »

« Tu vas la trahir toi aussi ? »

« Henry je te jure que je ne ferai jamais rien pour faire du mal à ta maman. Tu as ma promesse, j'ai juste envie qu'elle soit heureuse. »

« Hum… Okay je vais t'aider. »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là, Henry commença à s'ouvrir à elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle connaissait sa maîtresse d'école et il lui raconta ce qu'elle leur avait fait faire la veille. La discussion était timide mais c'était un grand pas en avant. Elle prit le plateau et le monta dans sa chambre, talonnée par l'enfant. Il entra et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, la réveillant en sursaut au grand désespoir d'Emma.

La jeune blondes (blonde) s'approcha en regardant la mère et son fils qui faisaient un câlin. Regina luttait pour comprendre où elle était et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire quand elle vit Emma.

* * *

**Je vous promet de tout faire pour ne pas mettre autant de temps pour publier le 4.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :P**

**Bisous à tous**


	4. Trouver sa place

******************Chapitre 4 le voici le voila! Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude car je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter :P**

******************Rien ne m'appartient et merci à LadyKastaG ma béta lectrice.**

******************Petit M pour le langage en fin de chapitre**

******************Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 4) Trouver sa place.**

Regina questionna Emma du regard et la jeune blonde lui sourit tendrement.

« Bonjour, Regina, Henry et moi avons pensé qu'un petit dej au lit te ferait du bien. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est une idée d'Emma, elle l'a eu toute seule et moi j'ai juste aidé. »

« Bé alors pourquoi tu refuses de partager les lauriers ? »

« Parce que personne est jamais gentille avec maman alors quand c'est le cas je veux qu'elle sache à quel point. »

Regina regarda Emma et sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Merci Emma, il ne fallait pas. »

« Ca me fait plaisir Regina. »

Ils déjeunèrent donc tous les trois et la mairesse remarqua avec plaisir que son fils commençait à s'adresser à Emma et à la regarder sans méfiance.

« Il s'ouvre à toi, c'est bien. Tu es la première personne avec qui il recommence à communiquer en dehors de moi et à la limite de Mlle Blanchard. » Dit Regina en le regardant courir s'habiller.

« C'est parce que personne ne peut résister au charme d'Emma. »

Regina sourit gentiment.

« Ca te dit de m'accompagner au travail aujourd'hui et nous trouverons de quoi occuper tes journées ? »

« Avec plaisir. Et tu verras ma présence à ton travail va rendre tes journées beaucoup plus sympa comparé aux têtes de dépressifs que j'ai vu la dernière fois que je suis venue. »

Regina rigola et s'aperçut qu'une mèche de cheveux barrait le visage de la blonde. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment qu'elle agissait mais tout d'un coup elle avait sa main sur le visage de la blonde et écarta doucement la mèche pour la mettre derrière son oreille. Emma perdit doucement son sourire en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la mairesse. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Regina s'éloigna d'elle.

« Hum, ta… ta mèche venait sur tes… sur tes yeux. »

« Merci. » Dit Emma en voyant le trouble de la brune.

Elles se regardèrent encore un moment, incapable de bouger et de parler jusqu'à ce qu'Henry les fasse sursauter en arrivant.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? » Dit l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien mon chéri. » Dit-Regina en s'accroupissant devant lui. « Je t'attendais pour t'amener à l'école tu es prêt ? »

« Oui. »

Il regarda Emma partir chercher ses affaires et lança un regard interrogateur à sa mère.

« Elle vient avec nous ? »

« Oui Henry, elle va venir travailler avec moi. »

« Elle va rester avec toi toute la journée ? »

« C'est ça. » Confirma Regina en voyant son fils froncer un peu plus les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Pourquoi elle, elle a le droit de rester avec toi et pas moi ? »

« Parce que tu dois aller à l'école et que c'est bien que tu passes du temps avec tes camarades. Et puis moi tu m'as les soirs, les week-ends et les vacances. »

« Oui mais Emma est là aussi les soirs et elle sera là aussi les vacances. »

« Henry, Emma ne va rester avec nous qu'un mois. Et puis tu n'as pas à être jaloux mon cœur, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et ça ne changera jamais. Emma est une amie et elle est là pour m'aider. Ne la voit pas comme une menace, regarde ce matin elle a été très gentille. »

« Je sais mais… » L'enfant s'arrêta, n'osant pas continuer.

« Parle-moi mon trésor. »

« Et si elle essayait de prendre ma place. »

« Jamais elle ne pourrait ou voudrait faire ça. »

« Oui mais je vois bien que tu te sens mieux depuis qu'elle est là. Je suis content maman, parce que quand tu souris ça me fait sourire. Mais j'ai peur de vous gêner si vous… si vous… »

« Si on quoi mon cœur ? » Questionna Regina attendrie.

« Si vous vous mettez à vous prendre la main et vous faire des bisous. »

« Et pourquoi on ferait ça Henry ? »

« Parce que tu m'as dit que quand des adultes s'aiment ils font ça pour se le montrer et c'est ça que faisaient les gens qu'on avait vu dans la rue qui se faisaient des bisous sur la bouche. Et je ne suis plus un bébé maman, je vois bien que tu aimes beaucoup Emma et elle aussi t'aime beaucoup. »

Regina le prit dans ses bras en embrassant ses deux joues.

« Tu es tellement adorable. Ecoute Henry, Emma est une amie, juste une amie. C'est vrai que je suis attachée à elle depuis qu'elle est là mais c'est juste une amie. Je t'ai promis de toujours te dire la vérité donc je vais continuer. Je ne sais pas si un jour je ne vais pas avoir envie de la tenir par la main et lui faire des bisous parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe dans mon cœur. Pour le moment, nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps et je sais qu'elle est juste une amie tu comprends ? »

« Oui maman, je suis content qu'elle soit là. Je veux juste que ça ne change rien entre nous. »

« Ca ne changera jamais l'amour que je te porte. Tu es mon soleil Henry, ce qui m'est le plus précieux. »

« Tu me le diras si tu l'aime. »

« Je te le promet Henry. Tu seras toujours le premier au courant de tout. »

« Je t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime Henry. »

Emma apparut quelques instants après sans oser faire de bruits et déranger la mère et l'enfant. Regina la repéra et indiqua qu'il était temps d'aller a l'école. Les deux femmes accompagnèrent l'enfant jusque dans la cours de l'école et Emma en profita pour aller voir Mary-Margareth.

« Hey Emma! Ça fait plaisir de te voir comment tu vas? »

« Très bien! J'ai parlé à Regina du problème des journées et tu avais raison elle a immédiatement compris. Là du coup, je vais avec elle au travail et on va voir ensemble qu'elle tache me donner. Tu te rends compte Mary, je vais bosser dans l'administration! Quel comble. »

L'institutrice éclata de rire avant de continuer.

« Et avec Henry? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser! Au début, il était sur la défensive et il se méfie beaucoup de moi. Puis ce matin gros progrès car j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner à sa mère. Et la de nouveau il me semble bizarre, j'ai la sensation de le déranger. Je n'y connais vraiment rien aux gosses et je ne sais pas comment interpréter ses comportements. »

« C'est très simple d'après moi. » Dit son amie sans en rajouter plus.

« Mais encore... »

« D'après moi, il a tout simplement peur que tu lui voles sa mère. Ils vivent depuis plus de huit mois que tous les deux. Ils sont la (là) l'un pour l'autre et il se sent investi de la mission de protéger sa mère. Depuis que tu es là Regina a quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler, à qui penser, avec qui tisser des liens. La mort de son père est une sombre histoire et je pense que dans sa phase de reconstruction, chaque changement dans sa structure le terrifie. »

« Mais je ne suis pas là pour lui voler sa mère. »

« Il a six ans Emma! Il ne raisonne pas ainsi. La seule chose qu'il voit c'est que tu représentes un changement et il est évident que tu es attirée par elle. Je ne suis pas avec vous mais je suis prête a parier que ça doit se ressentir. Les enfants sentent ces choses là. »

« Tu ferais quoi à ma place? »

Mary-Margareth sourit en notant que son amie ne niait pas son attirance pour la mairesse.

« Déjà s'il te pose des questions je serais honnête envers lui. Il doit voir qu'il peut te faire confiance. Si tu lui dis que tu aimes beaucoup sa mère il y a plus de chances qu'il l'accepte et même qu'il te soutienne si il voit que tu peux leur apporter du bonheur. Après si tu vois qu'il est distant, méchant etc avec toi, tu ne dois pas hésiter à lui parler. Tu dois lui dire qu'il te fait de la peine car tu veux être son amie et sur c'est lui qui te rejette. Ça l'aidera à ne pas te voir comme une menace. »

« Merci Mary. »

« Emma, tu… l'apprécies… Regina ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on ne se connaît que depuis une semaine, c'est une amie. »

« Je ne parle pas d'amour. Je parle des idées qui pourraient te traverser l'esprit à son égard. Emma depuis que je te connais tu ne t'es jamais attachée à personne. Tu as toujours été réfractaire à toute forme de sentiments, tu n'as jamais voulu être couple juste des plans cul. Alors maintenant dis-moi, avec elle, t'imagine quoi »

Emma resta pensive un moment, incertaine de ses sentiments. Elle regarda Regina qui s'occupait de son fils et quand la brune croisa son regard et lui sourit, tout dit clair a ses yeux.

« J'ai envie d'elle, mais je ne veux pas de plan cul avec elle. Elle me plaît, j'ai envie de la découvrir, connaître son passé et ses démons pour pouvoir m'en protéger. Je suis totalement stupide, on ne connaît que depuis une semaine, elle est mon employeur et elle est hétéro. J'ai l'impression de glisser doucement vers un désastre mais je suis incapable de m'arrêter car ça signifierait ne plus la voir. "

En disant cela Emma avait des larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

« Oh Emma ne soit pas défaitiste tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être que cette histoire à une chance pourquoi pas? Le fait qu'elle soit hétéro n'est pas une fin en soit. Tu me disais qu'elle ne veut plus de sexe du tout, je pense que son mari l'a fait souffrir et il n'est pas dit qu'une femme ne puisse pas lui redonner confiance. »

« T'es mignonne à essayer de me remonter le moral. » Dit-Emma en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je t'aime Mary, merci d'être là. »

« Je t'aime aussi belle blonde. Promet-moi de ne pas paniquer et te fermer si tu sens que quelque chose peut se passer. »

« Promis, mais calme toi Mary, ce n'est qu'une attirance pour le moment et je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener. »

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et retourna auprès de Regina.

« Tu la connais vraiment beaucoup Mlle Blanchard. » Dit-Henry en la voyant arriver.

« Oui, elle est comme ma sœur. »

« Elle est gentille. » Dit-il doucement. « Si elle t'aime, c'est que tu dois être gentille aussi. »

« Oui je le suis, et tu as le droit de ne pas me faire confiance de suite, mais je te promets qu'en me connaissant mieux tu verras que c'est vrai. »

L'enfant lui sourit et embrassa sa mère avant de se forcer à rejoindre ses camarades de classe. Les deux femmes retournèrent dans la voiture pour aller à la mairie.

« Merci d'être si patiente avec Henry. »

« C'est un enfant adorable, et puis c'est ton fils, ça en vaut la peine. » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Regina la regarda brièvement et Emma nota le rose qui colora ses joues.

« Il est un peu perdu avec ce qu'il doit penser de toi. »

« C'est normal, je suis une variable inconnue dans son monde fragile qu'il veut à tout prix préserver. Il veut te protéger car j'ai bien compris que vous aviez beaucoup souffert tous les deux. Il doit apprendre à me connaître pour voir que je ne vous veux que du bien, et voir qu'un changement ne signifie pas automatiquement du négatif. »

« C'est ce qu'il me disait ce matin. Il a peur que les choses changent et de perdre sa place dans mon cœur. Il sait que je l'aime mais depuis huit mois nous sommes fusionnées juste lui et moi. Il appréhende de devoir le partager et dans ses yeux d'enfant c'est une crainte énorme. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il cette crainte de devoir te partager? »

Regina rougit un peu plus et garda les yeux fixés sur la route devant elle.

« Oh ça... C'est idiot il... Il s'imagine que nous avons envie d'être plus que des amies et que donc il va nous gêner tôt ou tard. »

« Est-ce que c'est si idiot que ça? S'imaginer que nous puissions être plus que des amies? »

Regina la fixa étonnée et vira à l'écarlate.

« Je ne... Ce n'est pas... Nous sommes amies Emma, je ne... Je ne cherche pas... Je n'ai pas... »

« Hey calme-toi Regina. » Dit-Emma en rigolant. « Bien sur, qu'on est amies. Je posais une simple question comme ça. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses le reste du trajet et Emma ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. Le trouble évident de la mairesse prouvait que ses sentiments à son égard n'étaient pas si clairs que ça et même si elle savait qu'elle espérait sûrement pour rien, cela faisait plaisir à la blonde.

Une fois dans le bureau, elles se mirent à réfléchir à ce que pourrait faire Emma.

« Ce qui m'embête, c'est que je n'ai que des tâches ingrates en tête, répondre au téléphone, m'aider à la paperasse. »

« Et alors… Ce n'est pas grave ça. Au moins ça me donne quelque chose pour occuper mes journées. »

Toute la matinée, Regina la forma dont à diverses tâches et elle put constater que la jeune femme s'adapter incroyablement vite et maîtrisait très rapidement tout ce qui lui était demandé de faire. Elles mangèrent toute les deux, riant en se racontant des moments drôles de leurs passés. L'après-midi, Regina avait une réunion et Emma avait accepté d'y assister pour voir la brune dans sa fonction de mairesse.

Une vingtaine de personne s'installa dans la grande salle de réunion de la mairie. Regina présidait et Emma était assise à l'autre bout de la table pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la réunion. Elle observa ces hommes et ces femmes s'installer et rapidement elle put voir lesquels respectaient son amie et lesquels ne le faisaient pas. Quand Regina se mit à parler, un silence parfait se fit dans l'assemblé. Emma était impressionnée par l'autorité naturelle dont elle faisait preuve. La mairesse parlait d'une voix forte et assurée et n'hésitait pas à remettre les gens à leur place sans ménagement. Elle avait véritablement un don pour diriger et la blonde était incapable de détourner son regard d'elle. Elle la trouvait belle, royale même avec cet air sérieux, cette assurance et une détermination sans faille.

Après bien deux heures de réunion, deux hommes à droite d'Emma se mirent à discuter entre eux. En les entendant prononcer le prénom de la brune, la jeune prostituée se concentra sur ce qu'ils disaient, se doutant que ce n'était pas des éloges.

« Que j'aimerai qu'elle se serve de sa bouche à autre chose que parler. » Soupira le premier.

« Ca tu l'as dit ! J'ai toujours dit que la place des femmes n'était pas au pouvoir mais au fourneau ou dans le lit. Je ne supporte plus qu'elle réussisse tout ce qu'elle entreprend dans cette ville, j'aimerai qu'elle soit remise à sa place. »

« Son mari savait la remettre à sa place à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Ahah oui, quand je pense qu'il ramenait ses maîtresse chez eux, c'était un grand homme lui. »

Emma sentait une vive colère monter en elle mais elle serrait les poings pour la contenir.

« Sais-tu qu'une rumeur circule comme quoi elle n'a eu personne depuis sa mort ? »

« Qui voudrait d'elle ? C'est une castratrice et elle est frigide à ce qu'on dit. »

« Son pauvre mari qui devait aller voir ailleurs pour être satisfait. »

« Avec une femme aussi froide et autoritaire il n'avait pas d'autre choix. »

« Hum, je suis sur qu'elle perdrait toute autorité nue à quatre patte les fesses en l'air à m'attendre. »

« Moi je préfèrerai remplir sa bouche pour la faire taire. »

« A tout les deux on pourrait faire quelque chose d'elle finalement. »

Et les deux hommes se mirent à ricaner, fiers de leur discussion. Pour Emma s'en fut trop. Elle tapa sa main sur la table et se pencha vers eux.

« Vous allez fermer vos grandes gueule d'odieux bouffons pathétiques ? »

« Elle a un problème la petite dame ? »

« Oui j'ai deux parasites dans mon champ de vision et ça m'agace royalement. Vous allez la fermer sur le champ ou vous le regretterez amèrement. »

« Non mais c'est qu'elle croit qu'elle va nous faire peur avec ses quarante kilos toute mouillée. »

L'un d'eux approcha une main de la cuisse d'Emma et elle saisit l'occasion. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa un de ses doigts et le lui tordit. Elle se leva d'un bond vif et lui tordit le bras pour l'amener dans son dos. Elle écrasa son visage contre la table en bois massif et le maintint en place avec son coude enfoncé dans ses cervicales. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura doucement.

« Avise-toi une seule fois d'essayer de me toucher ou de redire du mal d'elle et t'auras affaire à moi. Et franchement mon gros, je t'assure que t'as pas du tout envie de découvrir ce dont je suis capable. Compris ? »

L'homme hocha tant bien que mal la tête et Emma s'aperçut qu'il tremblait.

« Maintenant tu as deux choix. Soit tu apprends à la fermer et tu arrêtes de colporter et dire des horreurs, soit tu démissionnes et je veux plus jamais te revoir ici. Si tu restes sache que je t'aurai à l'œil. »

« Emma que se passe-t-il? » Dit-Regina en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme reprit conscience du monde autour d'elle et elle eut soudain peur d'avoir fait du tord a son amie. Elle lâcha l'homme qui partit sans demander son reste.

Regina vit le trouble dans les yeux de la blonde et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Emma ça va? »

« Oui je... Excuse-moi. » Dit-elle en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Regina la suivit jusque dans son bureau et la regarda tourner en rond comme un lion en cage pour essayer de se calmer.

« Parle-moi Emma, que t'a-t-il fait? »

« Lui et l'autre à côté... Ils disaient des choses ça m'a mise hors de moi. »

« Sur toi? »

« Non... »

Emma était de moins en moins à l'aise car elle craignait par dessus tout de blesser Regina en lui disant leurs paroles.

« Ils parlaient de quoi? »

« De... De toi. Ils disaient des choses... Sur toi. » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Que disaient-t-ils?" Dit la mairesse en posant son doigt que son menton pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pardonne-moi d'avoir fait un esclandre. J'espère ne pas t'avoir crée d'ennuis. »

« Hey Emma parle moi s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir ce qui t'a mise en colère. »

« C'est ces hommes ils... Ils disaient des choses fausses et méchantes. »

« Quelles choses? »

« Des horreurs... Sur toi. »

Emma leva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Regina en disant cela.

« Oh... Que disaient-ils? » Questionna-t-elle doucement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de répéter ça. »

« Emma, j'ai le doute déjà de ce que c'était. Ils parlent de mon mari, de ses maîtresses, de ma prétendue frigidité et de mon tempérament de castratrice. »

« Si tu sais ce qu'ils disent pourquoi ne réagit-tu pas? » Questionna la blonde choquée.

« Parce que je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent! Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'en fais plus cas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je fasse bien mon travail et que mon fil soit heureux le reste n'importe pas. »

« Je n'ai pas supporté ça. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser dire. »

Un silence intense se mît à régner dans la pièce et Regina le brisa dans un souffle.

« Merci" murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi? Je ne t'ai apporté que des ennuis. »

« Si Emma merci. Avant toi personne n'avait prit ma défense comme ça. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que ça représente pour moi. »

Regina s'était approchée de la jeune blonde en parlant et elle se trouvait maintenant à quelques millimètres.

« Personne n'a jamais estimé que je valais assez pour qu'on se batte pour moi. »

« Tu en vaux la peine Regina. »

La mairesse posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de la blonde.

« Merci Emma. »

Sa voix trahissait son trouble et son émotion face au comportement de son amie. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes l'espace d'une seconde comme une caresse.

Elle répartit vers sa salle de réunion laissant Emma complètement agar. La jeune prostituée se mît à sourire d'une oreille à l'autre en caressant ses lèvres. Elle s'apprêtait à courir après son amie quand son téléphone se mît à sonner. Elle décrocha et en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fil elle perdit immédiatement toute envie de sourire.

* * *

**A bientôt pour le 5 :D**


	5. Des obligations

**Salut tout le monde comment allez-vous? **

**Voici le chapitre 5! Pour une fois j'ai mis moins d'une semaine malgré le boulot ;D (grosse fierté personnelle :D).**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos follows c'est toujours aussi génial et ça motive à écrire pour ne pas vous faire languir.**

**Merci de votre attrait pour ma fic ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur.**

**********************Rien ne m'appartient et merci à LadyKastaG ma béta lectrice.**

**Rated M en fin de chapitre, je préviens pour ceux qui n'aiment pas.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5) Des obligations.**

La fin de la journée Emma resta très silencieuse, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Regina pour comprendre ce changement de comportant et essayer d'alléger son humeur. Rien n'y fit cependant, Emma était fermée et comme absente. La mairesse n'insista pas et laissa la jeune blonde tranquille durant tout leur retour au manoir et le repas. Une fois Henry mit au lit, elle déboucha une bouteille de cidre et servit deux verres en silence. Elle en tendit un à Emma qui était assise pensive sur le canapé. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers elle.

Regina ne voulait rien presser, elle souhaitait laisser la jeune prostituée venir à elle si elle en ressentait le besoin. Bien sur, elle souhaitait comprendre ce qui lui arrivé, mais elle ne voulait rien forcer au risque de braquer son amie.

« J'aimerai te parler de tout à l'heure… Dans ton bureau… » Commença Emma.

« Oui. » Répondit Regina avec espoir.

« A propos du… baiser… Que tu m'as donné. »

La mairesse rougit instantanément et avala une grosse gorgée de cidre.

« Oui heu je… Je… Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça c'était… Totalement inapproprié. » Dit-elle sans oser croiser son regard.

« Je dirais plutôt… Totalement frustrant. »

Regina s'étouffa et la regarda. Elle s'aperçut que la blonde arborait un sourire légèrement coquin et elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir péniblement.

« Emma, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se laisser entraîner sur cette voie-là. »

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit là blonde en effleurant son bras.

La brune frissonna avant de continuer. « Nous avons… un contrat Emma, et il n'inclut pas le sexe. Je t'assure que je préfère qu'on s'en tienne à ça, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui est charnel. »

« Je respecte ça, mais sache juste que moi je suis très à l'aise avec ça. N'as-tu jamais envisagé que je puisse t'aider à dépasser tout ça ? »

En parlant, Emma s'était levée et était partie à la cuisine pour nettoyer son verre. Ne la voyant pas revenir, Regina la rejoint et la trouva appuyée contre le plan de travail. Elle semblait porter un poids énorme sur ses épaules et regardait par la fenêtre avec un air grave.

« Emma, que s'est-il passé pour que tu sembles aussi inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? C'est à cause de mon baiser ? Je suis désolée je… »

« Non, attends, Regina ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te le promets. Après ton baiser, j'ai voulu te courir après mais j'ai reçu un coup de fil. »

Emma ne continua pas et Regina resta silencieuse un moment pour lui laisser le temps de rassembler ses esprits.

« Qui t'a appelé Emma ? » Questionna la brune, déjà à moitié sûre de la réponse.

« C'était… C'était un… un client. »

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Que j'avais un contrat d'un mois et que je ne pouvais pas le voir pour le moment. »

« Pourquoi ça t'as mise dans cet état ? »

« C'est mon meilleur client et le plus difficile aussi. Il ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non. Dès que j'ai entendu sa voix à l'autre bout du fil, j'ai su que j'allais avoir des problèmes. Il souhaite à tout prix me voir demain soir, il était enragé quand je lui ai dit non. Il hurlait que si je venais demain il me laisserait le reste du mois mais si je ne venais pas… »

« Il t'a menacé ? Je peux le faire arrêter. »

« Non, non, ne fais pas ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment des menaces c'est juste qu'après notre contrat je devrais recommencer à le voir et si je lui refuse sa demande pour demain… Il va me faire payer. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il a des pratiques douteuses, je vois bien qu'il les refreine même si ce qu'il demande est déjà… Bref, je lui ai déjà dit non à un contrat et il a su se lâcher pour se venger. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. »

Emma avait dit sa dernière phrase dans un murmure et Regina voyait qu'elle luttait contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Toi qu'as-tu… Qu'as-tu envie de…. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de le faire mais j'ai peur des conséquences en n'y allant pas. En plus, les clients comme lui font vivre les filles comme moi, il représente facilement un tiers de ce que je gagne par mois. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre. Je suis perdue. »

« Tu devrais le faire alors. »

« Non je… Je ne veux pas briser notre contrat. Et ce n'est pas pour l'argent Regina. »

« Ca ne brisera pas notre contrat je te le promets, disons que c'est juste un encart, on va appeler ça comme ça. »

« Regina ne me regardes pas comme ça, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme une vulgaire pute. »

« Je ne te vois pas comme ça Emma. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée que tu doives te forcer. Tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec lui, tu ne devrais pas avoir à te forcer à faire ce genre d'acte. »

« C'est mon boulot. Me forcer à faire ce genre d'acte avec des gens avec qui je n'en ai aucun envie, c'est mon quotidien. »

« Je sais mais je n'aime pas ça. »

« Moi non plus. Je le verrai demain soir et nous n'en parlerons plus d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Dit-Regina en se levant pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle avait essayé de cacher au mieux son malaise mais Emma avait vu la tristesse dans son regard. Elle n'osa pas la suivre et monta directement se coucher. Elle entendit la brune se préparer et l'appela doucement quand elle entendit qu'elle était sur le point de se mettre au lit.

« Oui ? » Questionna la mairesse en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Demain… Après… Souhaites-tu que je ne rentre pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car tu n'aimes pas que je fasse ça, tu n'auras peut-être pas envie de me voir juste après ? »

« Je... Non... Rentre. »

« Okay. » Dit-elle en l'entendant gagner sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Regina évita la blonde toute la journée. Elle lui donna des missions à faire pour toute la journée et s'enferma dans son bureau. Elle ne rentra pas avec elle le soir et lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'Henry car elle avait trop de travail à boucler.

« Elle est où maman ? » Demanda l'enfant inquiet.

« Elle te l'a dit ce matin, elle beaucoup de travail, elle est à son bureau. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait que je m'occupe de toi ce soir. »

« Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Non Henry. »

« Tu n'as pas fait de mal à maman hein ? »

« Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te mentir Henry alors je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Si j'ai fait du mal à ta maman mais je te promets que ce n'est pas voulu. Je dois faire quelque chose pour mon travail et c'est quelque chose qu'elle préférerait que je ne fasse pas. Mais elle sait que je n'ai pas le choix je dois le faire. Alors ça lui fait mal au cœur mais elle l'accepte. Tu comprends ? »

« Je crois. » Répondit l'enfant qui commençait à comprendre au comportement de la blonde qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. « Merci de me dire la vérité. »

« Je le ferais toujours Henry. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle se cache à son travail alors ? »

« Je pense oui. »

« Et c'est quoi ton travail ? »

Emma réfléchit à comment présenter les choses à un enfant de six ans.

« Il existe des gens qui se sentent seul dans leur vie et qui ont besoin de compagnie parfois. Mon travail est de leur tenir compagnie. »

« Pourquoi maman n'aime pas ce que tu dois faire ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'aime pas le monsieur à qui je dois aller tenir compagnie ce soir. Je ne l'aime pas non plus mais dans ce travail, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. »

« A ça je sais, maman râle chaque année parce qu'elle doit organiser la grande fête qui va arriver bientôt. Tu vas voir elle ne va pas tarder à commencer, elle devient râleuse et critique plein de gens tout le temps. » Dit-il en rigolant.

Emma était contente que l'enfant se contente de ces explications et ne la rejette pas. Sa présence et son innocence de petit garçon l'aidait à ne pas penser à ce qu'elle allait devoir aller faire. Emma mit Henry au lit et regarda un film pour s'occuper l'esprit. L'absence de la mairesse lui pesait cruellement. Elle ne cessait de regarder la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir de la voir apparaître mais le temps passait et aucuns signes. Vers 21h30, Emma se leva pour aller se préparer et elle entendit des pas dans le hall. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Regina qui lui sourit timidement.

« Pardon de t'avoir laissé tomber ce soir. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« Si… J'ai l'impression que tu aurais bien eu besoin de compagnie. »

« C'est pas grave. » Dit Emma. « Je vais m'habiller, tu peux peut-être rester papoter un peu avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Dit la brune en lui emboîtant le pas.

Regina était assise sur le lit de la blonde et elles discutaient pendant qu'Emma se changeait dans sa salle de bain. Elle lui raconta sa discussion avec Henry.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas de lui avoir parlé de ça ? Je souhaitais répondre à ses questions, j'espère juste ne pas l'avoir choqué. »

« Non c'est parfait la façon dont tu as abordé la chose avec lui. Je n'aurai pas fait mieux. »

« Ouf » Dit Emma en souriant et en sortant.

Regina s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge en la voyant. Emma portait une longue robe rouge en cuir et des bas résilles. Elle était perchée sur d'immenses talons aiguilles sur lesquels elle se déplaçait avec aisance.

« Je sais… C'est très vulgaire comme tenue. » Dit Emma en baissant les yeux.

« Non, je n'ai rien… je ne… c'est… tu es… cette robe est très… elle est très… serrée. »

« C'est l'idée dans mon métier. Mon client aime ce genre de robes. »

Regina ne dit rien et se contenta de venir effacer avec son pouce un peu de rouge à lèvre qui avait bavé. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'en bas et lui ouvrit la porte.

« Emma, que fait Mary-Margareth quand tu rentres ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Rien ne t'inquiètes pas. Je rentrerai sans faire de bruits et demain nous irons au travail normalement. »

Emma se rendit à son lieu de rendez-vous le cœur lourd. Elle monta dans la chambre d'hôtel où elle savait que son client l'attendait.

« Bonjour George. » Dit-elle en entrant.

« Emma. J'ai bien cru que tu oserais ne pas venir. »

« Je suis là donc tout va bien. » Dit-elle en essayant de cacher son envie d'être désagréable. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et inspira profondément en regardant dehors.

Il arriva derrière elle et attrapa ses seins fermement. Elle siffla de douleur mais réussit à se maîtriser. Il la tourna et l'embrassa sans tendresse. Elle répondit à son baiser en combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle n'avait jamais aimé son métier mais cette fois-ci c'était encore pire. Elle souhaitait être loin de cette chambre et ne pas sentir les mains qui glissaient sur son ventre pour attraper le bas de sa robe. Elle le sentit déziper d'un coup sa robe et la lui enlever sans se soucier de lui faire mal ou non.

Il arracha ses sous-vêtements sans y prêter la moindre attention et elle frissonna en sentant son corps nu exposé au froid de la pièce.

« Quand je pense que tu as songé à me dire non Emma. Tss tss tss sais-tu combien cela m'a mis en colère ? »

Il lui attrapa violemment le poignet et la jeta sur le lit.

« J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me débarrasser de mon client et venir vous rejoindre. »

En disant ces mots, Emma sentit physiquement le mal qu'elle avait à les dire. Elle devait lui faire penser qu'il était le plus important à ses yeux, comme elle faisait avec tous ses clients. Mais au fond d'elle, elle chérissait son secret qu'elle ne leur révélerait jamais. La plus importante c'était Regina, ce serait toujours Regina. Cette incroyable femme qui avait envahi son cœur en quelques jours à peine. Ces sentiments pour elle étaient confus mais elle savait qu'elle voulait toujours les ressentir.

Elle retrouva son personnage de prostituée, gémissant pour faire croire à son client qu'elle aimait ce qu'il faisait. Luttant contre ses larmes et la douleur qu'il lui infligeait en pressant ses cuisses pour les maintenir écartées. Emma laissait son esprit se réfugier dans un endroit bien à elle où elle ne ressentait plus la honte ni l'humiliation. Elle le sentit entrer en elle sans préavis alors elle augmenta le volume de ses gémissements pour lui faire croire qu'il était bon. Elle n'était qu'à demi consciente des mouvements qu'elle faisait pour lui donner l'impression qu'elle participait avec lui à l'échange. Tout était mécanique, une chorégraphie bien huilée qu'elle avait apprit à répéter inlassablement, la modifiant en fonction des attentes de celui sur ou sous elle.

George était de ceux qui croyait que les prostituées aimaient ça violent et que la tendresse n'était réservé qu'à sa femme qui l'attendait sagement à la maison, inconsciente du porc qu'il était. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose et le seul sujet qui atténuait son mal-être était la belle mairesse. Elle songea à son sourire, sa peau ambrée et sa voix rauque si sexy aux oreilles de la blonde.

Elle dut supporter les assauts de son client pendant d'interminables heures. Elle l'entendait grogner en jouissant, lui dire des mots qu'elle n'écoutait pas mais sa bouche répondait pour elle, elle connaissait ses répliques par cœur, elle les avait dit si souvent que les mots ne voulaient plus rien dire. Elle l'entendait changer de préservatif et l'aider à se ré-exciter en le regardant sans le voir. Ses yeux étaient posés sur lui car il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle regarde ailleurs, mais elle ne voyait rien de précis, se réfugiant dans son esprit, seule chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait prendre. Quand il eut enfin complètement fini, il la jeta hors du lit comme à son habitude et elle étouffa son soupir de soulagement.

« On se revoit dans un mois donc. » Dit-il en lui tendant son argent.

Elle finit de s'habiller et attrapa l'argent avant de se hâter hors de la chambre. Elle rentra rapidement au manoir et tomba sur Regina assise dans le canapé.

« Que fais-tu réveillée à deux heures du matin ? » Dit-elle en ôtant ses talons.

« Je t'attendais. Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimerais en rentrant. Juste aller dans ta chambre ou discuter ou picoler ? » Dit-elle en soulevant une bouteille de sauternes. « Dans le doute, j'ai préféré rester éveillée. »

« C'est trop gentil mais là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est prendre une douche. »

« J'y ais pensé. » Dit la mairesse en posant la bouteille qu'elle tenait. « Viens. » Dit-elle en attrapant sa main et en la conduisant jusqu'à sa propre salle de bain.

Emma entra et trouva un bain chaud plein de bulle qui sentait bon la pomme.

« Comment as-tu fait pour le garder chaud et plein de bulles ? »

« Ma baignoire est équipée d'un système qui chauffe l'eau et je suis venue refaire des bulles régulièrement. »

« Je ne mérite pas tant Regina. Merci c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« J'en suis ravie. Reste le temps qu'il te faudra. Et Emma… » Dit-elle en sortant. « Ca c'est le minimum comparé à ce que tu mérites. »

Une fois seule, Emma se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau chaude et réconfortante. Elle se lava longtemps pour essayer d'effacer les traces de son client sur elle. Elle soupira d'aise en se laissant envahir par les odeurs autour d'elle qui étaient celles de Regina et elle songeait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Après presque une heure elle entendit toquer doucement à la porte.

« Entre. »

« Tu ne manques de rien ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? »

« Non c'est parfait merci. »

« Okay. Je vais me coucher. »

Emma resta quelques instants de plus dans le bain et sortit. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle vit des marques bleues qui commençaient à se former sur ses poignets et ses cuisses. Cet homme pouvait vraiment se montrer brutal.

Elle se rendit à pas de loup jusqu'à sa chambre. Regina l'entendit passer et se leva pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. En s'approchant de la chambre de la blonde elle sentit son cœur se serrer en l'entendant essayer d'étouffer des sanglots, sûrement avec son coussin. Elle entra et s'installa dans son dos. En la prenant dans ses bras, elle la sentit se tourner dans ses bras et enfouir sa tête dans son cou tout en éclatant en pleurs.

« J'ai mal partout. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Chuuut, je suis là Emma. Je te tiens, je ne te lâcherai pas. »

« Serre-moi fort. J'ai besoin d'oublier ses mains, sa bouche, tout son corps contre le mien. »

La mairesse s'exécuta et commença à câliner gentiment le dos de la blonde qui s'accrochait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle câlina ses bras et embrassa les marques qu'elle vit sur ses poignets. Les pleurs d'Emma se calmèrent doucement et elle s'endormit finalement dans les bras de son amie.

Regina ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle ressentait tellement de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle pensait tout le temps à la jeune femme qui dormait dans ses bras, jamais elle n'avait été aussi obsédée par quelqu'un dans le passé mis à part son fils. Elle continua à cajoler la blonde endormie, son esprit tournant à toute allure pendant qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je sais que je ne suis pas très sympa avec Emma dans celui-là mais c'est des étapes importantes pour mon histoire.**

**A bientôt pour le prochain et bisous à tous!**


	6. Une idée pour du changement

**Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

**Merci du fond du coeur de participer avec moi à cette aventure, notamment via vos review et vos PM. Vous êtes géniaux continuez je vous adore!**

**Rien ne m'appartient**

**Rated petit M pour les sujets abordés.**

**Bonne lecture à tous **

* * *

**Chapitre 6) Une idée pour du changement.**

Emma se réveilla, et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les bras de la mairesse toujours autour d'elle. Elle soupira d'aise et se lova un peu plus contre elle. En sentant une main câliner sa tête elle comprit que la mairesse ne dormait pas. Elle se sépara doucement d'elle et s'assit dans le lit.

« Ksss. » Siffla-t-elle en sentant tout son corps meurtri de courbatures.

« Ca ne va pas ? » Dit-Regina en s'approchant rapidement d'elle.

« J'ai mal partout. C'est rien. »

« C'est tout le temps comme ça ? »

« Non, même avec lui ça fait rarement aussi mal après. Hier il était… Pardon. » Dit-elle en se stoppant. « Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça. »

« Non Emma je… Si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là. »

« Tout va bien. »

Emma essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori n'était pas prêt à se montrer coopératif.

« Attends ne bouge pas. Reste allongée je m'occupe de toi aujourd'hui. Je vais passer au boulot et prendre de quoi travailler à la maison. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée. »

« J'en ai envie Emma. »

Regina déposa un léger baiser sur son front et la fit se rallonger doucement avant de la couvrir.

« Si vraiment ça te gène que je veuille m'occuper de toi dis-le, mais si tu en as envie alors laisse-moi faire. »

Emma sourit doucement et baissa les yeux.

« Pour être honnête… J'aime bien ça, que tu t'occupes de moi. J'ai l'habitude de gérer l'après toute seule, mais je m'aperçois qu'il est bon d'avoir quelqu'un pour moi. Je n'ai jamais connu ça. » Répondit-elle timidement.

« Okay. » Dit la mairesse en souriant. « Je ne serai pas longue. »

Une heure plus tard, Emma, ne réussissant pas à se rendormir, enfila une robe légère et descendit les escaliers. La maison était silencieuse et la jeune prostituée se surprit à déjà se languir du retour de la mairesse. Elle regarda un peu la télévision et se précipita vers le hall dès qu'elle entendit du bruit. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Regina qui rentrait les bras chargés.

« C'est du boulot tout ça ? » Dit-elle en la soulageant de gros classeurs.

« Entre autre. Pose-les sur mon bureau et rejoins-moi. »

La blonde s'exécuta et la retrouva dans la cuisine en train de déballer ses sacs.

« J'ai acheté de quoi soigner tes bleus. » Dit-elle en lui tendant une pommade. « Je ne savais pas ce que tu fais dans des cas comme ça alors je suis passée à la pharmacie. J'ai demandé conseil, et ils m'ont dit que cette pommade était géniale. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste dit qu'Henry était tombé en jouant. »

Emma prit le tube et le fixa un moment. Mary-Margareth faisait beaucoup pour elle, c'était sa meilleure amie, comme une sœur. Mais personne ne s'était jamais autant occupé d'elle comme le faisait Regina. Personne ne lui avait autant donné l'impression de se soucier d'elle à ce point, et de vouloir sincèrement améliorer sa vie.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Questionna-Regina soudain inquiète. Elle se dirigea vers Emma et prit sa main dans la sienne. « Emma parle-moi, j'ai été maladroite ? Tu aurais aimé que je ne fasse allusion à rien ? »

L'inquiétude dans le regard de la brune sera le cœur de la jeune femme qui ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Elle secoua la tête et sourit mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot.

« Oh mon dieu Emma je ne pensais pas… Je voulais juste… Tu avais mal. »

« Non non Regina. » Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. « Je te remercie c'est tellement… J'étais en train de penser que peut-être… Tu ne me considère pas que comme une vulgaire pute. Tu ne m'aurais pas acheté cette pommade si je n'étais qu'une prostituée à tes yeux. Pas vrai ? »

Regina fut choquée par la vulnérabilité que dévoilait Emma, si forte et sûre d'elle d'ordinaire. Elle attrapa gentiment sa main et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Emma, tu es mon amie. Je sais que notre rencontre est due à notre contrat et que notre contrat est du à ton métier. Mais même en si peu de temps tu es déjà plus qu'une employée pour moi. Pour commencer, je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme une pute, comme tu dis. Et maintenant que je te connais, je commence à tenir à toi. Je veux que tu ailles bien, et je n'aime pas savoir que tu souffres. »

Emma laissa ses larmes couler librement et soupira d'aise en sentant son amie la prendre contre elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et s'agrippa à elle. Elle était calmée depuis un moment mais restait dans les bras réconfortants de la mairesse. Regina comprit rapidement qu'Emma se sentait juste bien dans cette position, et elle lui caressa doucement le dos. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était ne pouvait s'empêcher de démontrer son affection à la jeune blonde.

« Alors je n'ai pas fait d'impers avec la pommade ? »

« Non au contraire. » Répondit-Emma sans quitter son étreinte.

« Est-ce que tu crois que tu as besoin d'aide pour la mettre ? »

Emma savait parfaitement que non étant donné qu'elle n'avait des bleus que sur les poignets, les cuisses et le ventre. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de retenir ses mots, un léger oui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Monte, je range mes courses et je te rejoins. »

En montant, Regina réfléchissait à toute allure à comment se comporter avec la blonde. Elle sentait qu'Emma avait besoin de parler mais ne se le permettait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'inciter à parler, ou la laisser venir toute seule à elle. Elle entra dans la chambre et vit Emma assise au fond du lit.

« Tu as des bleus où ? » Dit-elle en arrivant.

« Sur les poignets. »

Regina se mit à genoux devant elle et attrapa délicatement son poignet droit. Elle prit un peu de pommade et commença à la masser très tendrement. Emma la regardait faire et, se laissant guider par ses émotions troublées, elle entrelaça doucement certains doigts à ceux de la mairesse qui continuait à la masser. Regina ne réagit pas, continuant à faire pénétrer la pommade, gardant ses doigts entremêlés dans un geste intime. Elle passa ensuite au poignet gauche et entremêla leurs doigts de la même façon au plus grand bonheur d'Emma.

« Ailleurs ? » Demanda la mairesse en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes de son amie.

« J'en ai sur le ventre. »

« Veux-tu que je te passe la pommade. »

Emma acquiesça et enleva son top blanc. Regina regarda le bleu violet qui s'étendait de son nombril jusqu'en dessous de son sein droit. Elle ne bougeait pas, choquée par les couleurs agressives de l'hématome. Elle s'aperçue qu'elle la fixait depuis un moment quand Emma commença à se balancer mal à l'aise, et à essayer de cacher son ventre avec ses bras.

« Je sais je suis horrible. » Dit-elle avec fatalité.

« Non Emma. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à cet homme pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Toi tu es magnifique je t'assure. N'importe qu'elle femme voudrait de toi je t'assure. »

« N'importe qu'elle femme ? » Questionna-Emma en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais gay ? »

« Si… Je veux dire… N'importe… laquelle ? » Dit-elle en accentuant le mot ''N'importe''.

Regina rougit instantanément et ne dit rien. Elle ne confirma pas, mais n'infirma pas le sous-entendu de la blonde. Elle prit de la pommade et commença à délicatement masser le ventre musclé. Emma s'allongea pour lui faciliter la tâche, et soupira d'aise en sentant la froideur de la pommade contrastant avec la douceur des doigts de son amie. La brune voyait chaque frisson, chaque tremblement de la peau sous ses mains. Sans les comprendre ni les rejeter, elle commençait à sentir des émotions nouvelles naître en elle. Elle avait chaud, elle avait du mal à empêcher ses yeux de dériver sur les seins de la jeune prostituée. Ils étaient tous justes recouverts par un soutient gorge noir à dentelle, et Regina se surprit à l'imaginer sans. Elle sentait un léger picotement entre ses jambes et elle changea de position pour essayer de soulager la tension qui montait en elle.

Tout en la massant, Regina effleura son sein du bout des doigts, et retira aussitôt sa main en s'éloignant légèrement du lit. Elle était totalement troublée et se racla la gorge sous l'œil amusé d'Emma.

« Hum… Autre part ? » Questionna-t-elle pour dissiper sa gêne.

« Oui… Sur mes cuisses. Mais je peux m'en occuper si ça te gêne. »

« Non non je vais le faire. »

Emma retira son pantalon révélant un shorty assortit à son soutient gorge et se rallongea.

« J'aimerai savoir qui est cette ordure pour lui faire vivre un enfer. » Dit-Regina en voyant les bleus qui formaient une main sur chaque cuisse.

« Il n'en vaut même pas la peine. »

« Peut-être… Mais toi si. »

Emma sourit en regardant le plafond, sentant les mains de Regina sur sa cuisse. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes quand la mairesse descendit vers l'intérieur et se rendit compte de l'intimité du moment. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, et se mit à penser au nombre de fois ou elle avait rêvé d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Elle n'avait jamais osé aller trop loin dans ce qu'elle disait à Mary-Margareth, et elle ressentait une envie presque douloureuse de parler à Regina.

« J'ai besoin de parler. »

« De quoi ? »

« De la nuit dernière. »

« Je suis là Emma, toujours. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment, et commença à beaucoup se détendre grâce au traitement de la mairesse. Elle inspira profondément et, toujours sans la regarder, elle ouvrit son cœur à cette brune d'une beauté ravageuse qui hantait ses pensées.

« Je déteste mon métier, je déteste vendre mon corps, je déteste que ces hommes me touchent et s'imaginent que je suis leur chose. Je sais comment oublier la honte et l'humiliation, mais hier… Hier c'était une de ces fois ou chaque instant broie ton cœur et déchire ton esprit. Dès l'instant où il m'a touché j'ai du ravaler mes larmes. J'ai l'impression d'être un déchet, un objet, je ne vaux pas la moitié de toute l'attention que tu me portes Regina. »

« Emma ne dit pas ça s'il-te-plait. Tu es une femme merveilleuse, intelligente, amusante, loyale et honnête. Tu vaux plus je t'assure. »

« La première fois on croit toute être Vivian dans Pretty Woman. « On dit où, on dit qui, on dit combien », et on espère qu'un Richard Gere débarquera dans notre vie. Mais la vraie vie c'est… C'est sale, ça sent mauvais et ça fait mal, dans le corps et dans l'âme. La première fois que j'ai fait ça… J'ai eu envie de mourir d'être tombée si bas. Et puis on s'y fait et finalement c'est ça le pire… C'est banal… C'est… mécanique. »

Regina l'écoutait sans rien dire et c'est ce qui fit le plus de bien à Emma. Elle n'essayait pas de la rassurer, de dédramatiser tout ça. La mairesse comprenait qu'aucun mot ne la soulagerait. Quand elle croisa son regard, Emma s'attendait à voir cette pitié répugnante que chacun ressentait envers elle. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut de l'affection et de l'admiration. Elle la questionna du regard et la mairesse sourit.

« Non je n'ai pas pitié de toi Emma. Je te trouve forte, je te trouve courageuse et déterminée à t'en sortir, et pour ça je t'admire. »

« Il m'a fait tellement mal. » Dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Elle évacuait enfin sa peine grâce au soutient de son amie. Plus elle pleurait, plus Emma se sentait légère et libérée. Pour une fois elle avait droit de lâcher prise, elle savait qu'un main serait là pour la retenir.

Regina qui avait fini de la masser de redressa et s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'elle, imitant sa position.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te soulager Emma. » Dit-elle en regardant elle aussi le plafond, osant avouer qu'elle se sentait démunie.

« Tu fais tellement pour moi Regina. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir. »

« C'est moi qui ait de la chance. »

Regina glissa timidement sa main dans la sienne et sourit en sentant Emma câliner sa paume avec son pouce.

« Parle-moi de toi. » Demanda gentiment la jeune femme après un moment.

« J'ai jamais eu d'amie avant de te connaître. » Confessa la belle brune.

« Même pas une ? » Questionna-Emma, ravie de voir que même après ce qu'elle venait de raconter, Regina restait naturelle et s'ouvrait à elle.

« Non jamais. J'étais scolarisée à domicile et j'avais des cours particuliers pour chacune de mes activités, toujours à cause de l'envie de ma mère de régir toute ma vie. Si une personne s'intéressait à moi, elle savait lui en faire passer l'envie. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il y avait une fille quand j'avais quatorze ans. Elle habitait la maison à côté de chez nous. On discutait quand ma mère n'était pas là et on a commencé à tisser des liens presque d'amitié. Ma mère s'en est rendu compte, elle n'a rien dit sur le moment mais à fait perdre son travail au père de mon amie. Ils ont du déménagé et quand je suis allé lui dire adieu, elle m'a dit que son plus grand regret était de m'avoir un jour adressé la parole. A partir de là je n'ai plus osé laisser personne s'approcher de moi, j'avais trop peur de détruire leur vie. »

« Ce n'était pas toi qui détruisait leur vie. »

« En un sens si, car je savais que ma mère se vengerai de mes désobéissances. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est des conneries, ta mère est un monstre voilà tout. »

« Je sais… »

« Je n'ai pas peur d'elle tu sais. Je serais à tes côtés quelles que soient ses menaces. Tant que tu auras besoin de moi je serai là. »

Regina soupira et se mit de nouveau à penser à l'idée qui l'avait travaillé toute la nuit. Elle se leva d'un coup faisant sursauter la blonde.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Questionna cette dernière confuse.

« Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose. »

Emma se sentit d'un coup parfaitement concentrée.

« Je ne veux plus que tu fasses des choses parce que nous avons un contrat. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« J'ai l'impression que nous devenons amies mais une voix dans ma tête me dit que c'est seulement parce que je te paye. »

« Je ne me force à rien Regina. Cette histoire à dépassé le cadre de notre contrat Regina. Je ne dis que ce que je pense réellement, je ne fais que ce que j'ai envie de faire. Je n'agis pas en me disant ''attention c'est elle qui paye ton chèque''. »

« J'ai peur Emma, cet histoire d'argent me pèse. Je ressens des choses nouvelles et troublantes et je ne veux pas que les choses se construisent sur une relation employée/employeuse. »

« Je te promet que ce n'est pas ça. » Dit-Emma en attrapant ses mains.

Regina se leva et se mit à marcher dans la chambre.

« Je veux te donner l'argent maintenant et après tu as le choix, le choix de rester jusqu'à la soirée, ou le choix de rentrer chez toi. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui tu pourrais rentrer chez toi et réfléchir. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux mais je tiens à toi et je veux que si tu restes ce soit par choix. » Dit-elle en s'arrêtant en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Regina je ne veux plus l'argent. »

La mairesse resta interdite mais reprit rapidement ses esprits. Elle sortit et revint avec son chéquier. Elle remplit rapidement le chèque de dix milles dollars.

« Si prends le s'il te plait, j'ai suffisamment pour vivre plusieurs vies aisées. Prends-le et demain tu me donneras ta décision. » Dit-elle en le lui tendant.

« Okay Regina, mais c'est déjà tout… »

« Non, prends le temps de réfléchir s'il te plait. C'est important pour moi qu'on soit toute les deux sûres. »

« Tu veux que je parte immédiatement ? »

« Peut-être pas tout de suite tout de suite. » Dit doucement la mairesse. « J'ai acheté de quoi te préparer un bon repas. On peut peut-être diner ensemble, puis expliquer à Henry que tu dois repartir et que nous saurons plus tard si tu reviens. »

« D'accord. »

Regina la laissa pour aller travailler et Emma resta un moment dans sa chambre à réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Elle avait bien vu, au comportement de la mairesse, qu'elle était tout aussi troublée qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait empêcher une petite voix de lui murmurer que son attirance et ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Elle essaya de se ressaisir et, après un repas rapide avec Regina, travailla de son côté jusqu'en fin d'après midi.

Plongée sur le courrier de la mairesse, elle fut déconcentrée par une odeur alléchante qui montait depuis la cuisine. Elle la suivit et trouva Regina affairée aux fourneaux.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu prépare qui sent si bon ? »

« Des lasagnes. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais la cuisine italienne, alors j'ai eu envie de te faire ma spécialité. »

« J'en ai l'eau à la bouche. »

« Ma mère détestait que je cuisine. Alors je me suis prise d'une passion pour cette activité. Je me faufilais jusqu'en cuisine et aidait notre employée à tout préparer. Combien de fois a-t-elle du me cacher en vitesse pour ne pas que Cora me surprenne. »

« Cora ? »

« C'est le prénom de ma mère. »

« Tu ne l'appelle pas maman ? »

« Elle voulait que je l'appelle ''mère''. A la mort de mon mari, je me suis mise à l'appeler Cora quand je parle avec Henry. »

Regina finit de cuisiner pendant qu'Emma partit chercher Henry. Une fois tous les trois à table, ils dégustèrent pendant qu'Henry racontait sa journée.

« Regina tes lasagnes son incroyables, c'est divin. » Dit-Emma en se resservant pour la troisième fois.

« Je vois ça. Sinon… Henry il y a quelque chose dont Emma et moi devons te parler. »

« Quoi ? »

« Voilà Henry. » Commença Regina. « Emma va rentrer chez elle car elle a quelques affaires à régler. Elle ne sait pas si elle pourra revenir. »

« Oh... » Dit l'enfant en les regardant tour à tour. « Okay. »

Emma sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement face à l'indifférence du petit garçon auquel elle commençait à s'attacher. Personne n'ajouta rien et Regina partir faire la vaisselle.

« C'est à cause de moi? » Questionna-t-il quand il fut seul avec la blonde.

« Quoi Henry? »

« Si tu pars? C'est à cause de moi? C'est parce que j'ai pas été assez gentil? Parce que j'ai été jaloux du temps que tu passais avec maman ? »

« Bien sur que non Henry, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi je te le promets. Tu es un petit garçon génial et je t'adore. »

« Alors pourquoi tu pars? Maman est beaucoup plus heureuse depuis que tu es là... Et moi aussi. » Ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix. « Parfois je suis jaloux oui. Parce que avant il n'y avait que moi et maman. Mais j'ai moins peur depuis que tu es là. J'ai moins de cauchemars parce que je sais que maman aussi en a moins. J'ai pas envie que tu nous quittes pour aller travailler avec des gens que tu aimes pas. »

Emma prit l'enfant en l'arme dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu Henry. Ne le dis pas à ta maman mais je sais déjà que je reviendrai vite. »

« C'est une promesse? »

« C'est une promesse. »

* * *

**Verdict?**

**La je suis enfin en vacances donc je vais faire au mieux pour publier le 7 rapidement.**

**Des bisous à tous :D**


	7. Quelques jours de réflexion

**Vive les vacances, j'ai plein de temps pour écrire! Du coup voici le chapitre 7!**

**Merci à tous pour vos review et vos follow ;D**

******Rien ne m'appartient et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7) Quelques jours de réflexion.**

Une fois de retour chez elle, Emma ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir comme étrangère. Il lui semblait avoir quitté son appartement des mois auparavant. Tout était familier, et pourtant elle se sentait si différente, que tout était fade. Elle songea à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec la mairesse juste avant de partir, sur le pas de la porte.

_« Donne-toi deux jours au moins pour réfléchir. Si tu décides de ne pas revenir l'argent sera quand même à toi. »_

_ « Regina pourquoi... »_

_ « S'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin d'être sûre que tu y as réfléchit. Je veux ça, car si tu reviens alors ça voudra dire quelque chose. »_

_ La dessus elle lui avait donné un baiser sur la joue et avait fermé la porte massive de son manoir._

Emma restait allongée sur son lit sans trouver la force de faire quoi que ce soit, quand on toqua à la porte.

« Entre. » Dit-elle sans bouger.

« Tu as envie de m'en parler ? » Questionna la jeune institutrice.

« De quoi ? » Soupira la blonde.

« De la raison de ton retour, du pourquoi tu es si déprimée. »

« Ouai… »

« Allez viens. Je vais préparer deux chocolats chauds et il reste du gâteau au chocolat. »

« Mais tu travailles demain. Va te coucher ça va aller. »

« C'était un ordre Emma. »

La jeune femme sourit en se levant de son lit et suivit son amie. Mary-Margareth la connaissait bien, elle savait quand il fallait forcer ou plutôt la laisser. A peine assise au bar, regardant son amie préparer leurs boissons, Emma se mit à parler.

« Regina m'a donné l'argent. »

« Tout l'argent ? »

Emma lui montra le chèque de dix milles euros.

« Ouah ça en fait des zéros quand même. »

« Ouai. » Confirma la jeune prostituée.

« Pourquoi t'avoir donné l'argent si vite ? »

« Elle veut que je ne me force pas à rester. J'ai le choix, encaisser l'argent et reprendre ma vie, ou encaisser l'argent et y retourner. »

« Et tu repars quand ? »

« Après demain. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Elle veut que je me laisse deux jours de réflexion. Je pense que l'argent du contrat fait qu'elle ne se permet pas de me croire quand je dis que je veux rester pour elle. »

« S'en est où entre vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Moi je veux plus que de l'amitié… Mais elle je ne suis sûre de rien. Elle semble vouloir plus aussi, mais j'ai tellement peur d'espérer pour rien. »

« Elle ne t'aurai pas donné l'argent maintenant en te laissant ce choix si tu ne représentais rien pour elle. »

« Tu crois. »

« Je sais Emma. » Répondit son amie en lui tendant un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle et une part de gâteau.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses en buvant avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole.

« Henry ne voulait pas que je parte. »

« C'est vrai ? Il t'a dit quoi ? »

« Que je rendais sa mère heureuse. Il avait peur que je parte à cause de lui. »

« Il est adorable. »

« Je lui ai promis de revenir. »

« Tiens donc… C'est surprenant ça. » Se moqua la jeune femme. « Il n'y a que Regina qui doute de ton retour. »

« Je pense que c'est un mécanisme de défense. Elle semble persuadée que tout es destiné à foirer dans sa vie. Alors elle se ferme, elle se protège, elle s'interdit de se laisser aller. »

« Tu lui prouveras le contraire. »

« Merci Mary. »

Emma lui fit un câlin avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla tard et se retrouva seule dans l'appartement. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à faire, mais ses pensées restaient braquées sur la mairesse de Storybrooke. Elle regardait cet appartement ou elle vivait depuis des années, et elle se sentait extérieure à cette vie qui était la sienne. Les odeurs autrefois familières et rassurantes lui paraissaient fades. Seule l'odeur du parfum de sa meilleure amie lui apportait du réconfort et elle sentait la journée tirer en longueur en attendant son retour. A force de tourner en rond, la jeune femme se décida à aller déposer son chèque à la banque.

Tout au long de la journée, elle se surprit plusieurs fois à regarder son portable, luttant pour ne pas écrire à Regina. A la place, elle se mit un dvd et s'endormit devant.

« Medey Medey viens M'aidey. » Cria-Mary-Margareth en entrant dans l'appartement.

Emma se précipita et rattrapa de justesse un sac de course qui tombait des bras de l'institutrice.

« C'est quoi toutes ces courses ? » Questionna la blonde.

« Aux textos que tu m'as envoyé, j'ai bien compris que tu déprimais sévère. J'ai donc acheté tout pour faire un fondu au chocolat. » Répondit-t-elle en sortant des tablettes d'un des sacs.

« T'es parfaite. »

Une fois tous les fruits coupés, les paquets de bonbons ouverts, et le chocolat fondu, les deux amies s'installèrent au bar de leur cuisine.

« Comment allait Henry ? »

« On va dire que ça peut aller. »

« Comment ça ? » S'inquiéta-Emma.

« Il m'a collé toute la journée pour parler de toi. »

« Que disait-il ? » Questionna-t-elle, incapable de cacher le bonheur et l'espoir qu'elle ressentait en sachant cela.

« Il voulait savoir si tu allais bien. Si tu m'avais dit quand tu revenais chez eux. Il m'a raconté que sa mère était plus heureuse avec toi, et qu'il faisait moins de cauchemars quand tu étais avec eux. Tu aurais du le voir Emma, il était tellement fier en me disant cela. »

« Tu l'as félicité d'être aussi courageux ? » Demanda la jeune prostituée le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Par contre il était éreinté, il s'est même endormit en classe. »

« … »

« Toi aussi tu n'as pas dormit. Je t'ai entendu tourner toute la nuit. »

« J'avais trop de choses à penser. Et… T'as t-il parlé de Regina ? » Dit-elle le plus nonchalamment possible.

« Oui… Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était si fatigué aujourd'hui, et il m'a répondu qu'il avait eu peur à cause des cauchemars de sa mère. Il l'a entendu crier dans sa chambre. A ce qu'il me disait, j'ai compris que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps d'en faire d'aussi violents. »

« Demain matin j'y retourne. J'aurai attendu le temps qu'elle me demandait, ça suffira. »

« Emma. » L'interrompit Mary-Margareth l'air grave. « N'as-tu pas peur de t'attacher autant à cette famille ? »

« Ils en valent la peine. »

« Oui mais toi la dedans ? Que se passera-t-il après la fête ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Avoua-Emma avec tristesse. « Mais je m'en moque tu comprends ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec fatalité. « J'ai besoin d'être là-bas. J'ai besoin de la protéger, de les protéger. »

« Je sais Emma, mais j'ai peur que tu souffres. »

« Moi aussi, mais ils méritent ce sacrifice là. »

Mary hocha la tête, fière de la détermination de son amie. Elles allèrent se coucher et encore une fois, Emma eut un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle imaginait Regina dans son lit, en proie à de violents cauchemars. Vers deux heures du matin, elle se leva et alla voir son amie. Elle secoua doucement son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« Je ne fais que penser à elle, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse des cauchemars et je me sens inutile ici. »

« Tu sais elle a dormit seule avant de te connaître. »

« Elle a besoin de moi Mary. » Répondit-Emma avec conviction.

« Emma, avant que tu coures la rejoindre, réponds à une question. Es-tu consciente que tu es totalement accro à elle ? »

« Oui Mary, c'est plus que accro, je l'aime. » Avoua la jeune femme.

Elle regarda son amie et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je… Je l'aime… » Répéta-t-elle incrédule.

Mary-Margareth la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer et lui offrit son sourire le plus réconfortant.

« Je pense qu'elle est sur la bonne voie elle aussi, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Questionna la blonde en se séparant d'elle.

« Henry en classe… Il ne cesse de me parler des regards entre vous, et de ceux qu'elle te lance qu'elle n'offre qu'à lui d'habitude. Quand tu n'es pas là elle lui parle de toi et elle lui a dit qu'elle… »

« Non, chut ne dis rien. Quoi que ce soit je préfère l'entendre d'elle. » La coupa Emma.

« Emma tu n'as jamais été comme ça avant tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Je sais, Mary, ça me terrifie mais pour la première fois de ma vie je n'ai pas envie de m'enfuir. »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. J'espère que ça va marcher. Fonce maintenant. Et Emma… » Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. « Tu m'appelles demain hein ? »

Emma rigola et acquiesça. Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et enclencha le moteur de sa coccinelle jaune.

Au manoir, Regina tournait depuis presque une heure, incapable de se rendormir. Elle avait fait cauchemar sur cauchemar depuis qu'elle s'était couchée. Elle n'en tenait plus et n'osait plus se coucher. Emma n'était partit que depuis deux jours et déjà elle se languissait de sa présence. La belle brune s'était empêchée de l'appeler ou d'aller la voir, pour lui laisser de l'espace pour réfléchir. Elle avait du mal à comprendre cet attachement fort qu'elle avait développé pour la jeune blonde. Elle qui n'avait jamais aimé hormis son fils, elle se retrouvait à éprouver des sentiments pour une femme qui venait à peine d'entrer dans sa vie. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et elle s'empressa d'aller voir à la fenêtre. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Emma et aussitôt son cœur se serra sous l'émotion.

Elle était revenue…

Elle était revenue et cela en plein milieu de la nuit, comme si elle était incapable de rester plus longtemps séparée d'elle.

La mairesse n'en tenait plus, elle se précipita et dévala les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta. Emma venait de fermer sa portière quand elle vit la belle brune dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui sourit doucement et commença à s'approcher gardant ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Regina fit de même et elles se retrouvèrent rapidement proche l'une de l'autre.

« Tu es revenue. » Dit-Regina dans un souffle.

« Bien sur que je suis revenue. »

« J'ai eu peur que tu… »

« Je suis repartit car tu me le demandais, mais à aucun instant je n'ai douté de mon retour. »

Emma câlina sa joue et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle s'était approchée lentement et leurs corps étaient maintenant collés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-Regina.

La jeune prostituée se perdit dans les yeux chocolats de son amie et ils dérivèrent doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres rouges. Emma n'osait pas bouger, et c'est finalement Regina qui fit le premier pas. Elle combla l'espace entre elles et posa timidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser resta très chaste et timide. Elles se séparèrent et la blonde posa son front contre celui de la mairesse. Elles se sourirent et se ré-embrassèrent.

« J'ai le cœur qui va sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat fort. » Avoua-Emma dans un souffle.

« Moi aussi… Embrasse-moi encore. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Emma ne se fit pas prier et reprit possession de ses lèvres avec plus de passion, la faisant reculer de trois pas. Regina enroula ses mains autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de ses lèvres. Elle gémit de contentement, faisant sourire la jeune blonde.

« On va remonter tes affaires. » Dit Regina en se séparant d'elle et en se précipitant à la voiture pour chercher son sac. Elles entrèrent et Regina laissa Emma ranger ses affaires et reprendre ses marques. Elle était dans son lit à sourire en repensant à leur baiser quand on toqua à la porte.

« Entre »

Emma apparue en top blanc et shorty, prête à aller au lit.

« Je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit. » Dit-elle en s'approchant.

« Qu'elle heure est-il ? » Questionna la mairesse

« Presque 3h »

« Alors tu restes... » Dit-elle en soupirant de bonheur.

« Je reste. » Répondit-Emma en venant s'asseoir sur le bort du lit. « Plus de contrat, je ne fais que ce que j'ai envie, être là… auprès de toi… Apprendre à te connaitre et aller à cette fête avec toi. Rabattre le clapet de ta mère et voir ce qu'il adviendra. »

Regina se releva pour déposer un baiser doux sur ses lèvres roses. Son visage s'assombrit et elle baissa les yeux avant de continuer.

« Vas-tu... Vas-tu reprendre tes... »

« Non... Je n'en ai pas envie… Et j'ai de quoi voir venir grâce à toi. »

« Personne ne va te poser de problèmes d'arrêter ? » En relevant les yeux.

« Si mais j'aviserai au moment. »

La jeune prostituée la ré-embrassa et partit se coucher dans sa chambre. Elle regardait le plafond depuis presque une heure, encore sur un nuage suite à leurs baisers, quand elle entendit Regina gémir dans sa chambre, de nouveau torturée par un cauchemar.

Emma se dirigea silencieusement dans sa chambre et, après une brève hésitation, s'allongea contre elle. Elle encercla sa mairesse de ses bras, pressant son dos contre son ventre. Regina se réveilla et se sentit immédiatement en sécurité. Emma la sentit ajuster son corps contre le sien, et elle fut aux anges de voir qu'elle ne la repoussait pas. Elle la sentit prendre ses mains et les poser contre son ventre sous son pyjama. Le contact de ses doigts contre la peau douce et ambrée de son amie déclencha une vague d'électricité dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sentit ses poils se hérisser sur la totalité de son corps. Elle se permit d'embrasser sa nuque et s'endormit là, respirant le parfum délicat de la belle brune.

Le lendemain matin quand Henry se réveilla, il tomba nez à nez avec Emma qui s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers. Il la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et se précipita sur elle en hurlant.

« Tu es revenue ! »

Il se jeta dans ses bras et elle réussit tout juste à l'attraper.

« Oui gamin je suis revenue. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir. »

« Maman le sait ? »

« Oui elle le sait. Elle est en train de non préparer des pancakes au nutella pour fêter mon retour. »

Henry lui lança un regard de vénération et se précipita auprès de sa mère. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Dès qu'elles se retrouvaient seules, Regina embrassait Emma, parfois tendrement, parfois passionnément. Son comportement faisait rire la jeune blonde qui comprenait que sa compagne n'avait jamais vraiment connu d'histoire de cœur sincère. Toute la situation lui donnait envie de la connaitre plus encore, de devenir sa confidente, de l'aimer et lui apporter le bonheur qu'elle méritait.

Henry de son côté était aux anges qu'Emma soit de nouveau là. Il ne cessa de solliciter la blonde toute la journée, heureux d'être un mercredi et de ne pas avoir école. Pendant deux jours, les deux femmes fonctionnèrent comme si rien n'existait qu'elles et Henry. Regina avait prit du travail à faire chez elle pour ne pas quitter le manoir. Elles étaient de plus en plus proches. Regina avait décidé que chacune devait garder son lit, étant donné que ce qu'il y avait entre elles ne faisait que commencer. Mais dès la première nuit Emma se glissa dans la chambre de la mairesse vers minuit.

« Emma ? » Questionna-t-elle tout endormie.

« Bonsoir jolie belle. » Dit-elle en s'installant dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

« J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi, de te toucher. » Lui soupira-t-elle à l'oreille.

Regina se tendit immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Hey hey Regina ne stresse pas comme ça. » Dit la jeune blonde en notant son changement d'attitude. « Je ne cherche pas du sexe, je sais que tu n'en veux pas, mais je veux me coucher près de toi ? Je veux te prendre dans mes bras pour que tu dormes sans cauchemar. Je t'entendais crier et pleurer toutes les nuits Regina, et cette nuit tu ne t'es pas réveillée une seule fois. Tu t'es agrippé à moi quand tes cauchemars semblaient commencer, puis tu te calmais immédiatement. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien de toute ma vie. »

« J'ai peur Emma. » Dit la mairesse en se tournant dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. »

Regina glissa sa main sur le t-shirt de la blonde au niveau de son cœur pour le sentir taper fort. Elle rigola dans un souffle et attira la main de la blonde sur le sien pour qu'elle le sente tambouriner aussi fort.

« Laisses moi dormir avec toi Regina, juste dormir et demain nous discuterons. »

Regina souleva la couette pour l'inviter et s'allongea à moitié sur elle. Elle embrassa timidement sa mâchoire et se coucha avant de s'endormir. Emma se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

Au petit matin Emma était d'humeur câline, mais elle n'osait pas faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de caresser le dos de son amie qui dormait blottie contre elle. Quand Regina se réveilla, elle frissonna de plaisir en sentant la main dans son dos. Elle se releva pour venir l'embrasser et Emma lécha doucement sa lèvre pour demander l'entrer.

Regina ouvrit la bouche et elles gémirent toute les deux quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à manquer d'air. Regina se sépara d'elle haletante, et gémit de plus belle quand elle sentit la bouche de sa compagne dans son cou.

« Emma. » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle se mit à trembler d'anticipation quand elle sentit la main de la blonde s'égarer dans le creux de ses reins.

« N'ais pas peur Gina, je n'irai pas plus loin. » Lui assura-t-elle pour la rassurer.

« J'aime quand tu m'embrasses. » Dit-Regina en se détendant.

Emma reprit ses baisers dans son cou et se mit à songer à tout ce que la mairesse n'osait pas lui dire. Elle comprenait que Regina vivait avec un lourd traumatisme, et espérait lui donner assez confiance pour se livrer et surmonter tout ça.

En l'entendant gémir, la jeune prostituée songea que peut importe le temps qu'il faudra, elle fera tout pour la protéger et l'entourer de tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

* * *

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience :D**

**J'espère publier le 8 dimanche ou lundi!**


	8. De nouvelles perspectives

**Et voila les vacances sont finis donc à partir de maintenant je vais repasser à un chapitre par semaine. (Manque de temps oblige)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit voici le 8ème chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Merci un millions de fois pour toutes vos review vous êtes formidables. C'est une plaisir immense de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris et j'espère continuer à lire vos avis :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 8) De nouvelles perspectives.**

Le soir venu, Emma et Regina était assises dans le canapé après avoir couché Henry. La mairesse était détendue et c'était blottie contre sa compagne, heureuse de leur relation naissante.

« J'aime être là contre toi. » Dit-elle doucement. « Ton corps est tout chaud, j'aime ton odeur et ta peau est si douce. » Continua-t-elle en frôlant son bras du bout des doigts.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle initia immédiatement un baiser passionné auquel Emma répondit avec joie.

« Je n'étais pas sûre d'entamer quoi que ce soit avec un homme, alors avec une femme encore moins. » Dit la brune avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Emma gémit quand la langue de la mairesse commença une chorégraphie endiablée avec la sienne. Elle attrapa sa cuisse, et la fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle. Regina se laissa faire en continuant de l'embrasser, mettant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. La mairesse était complètement perdue dans ce baiser, quand elle prit pleinement conscience des mains d'Emma qui glissaient doucement jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer de peur. Elle essaya de balayer ces craintes, et de profiter de l'instant. Emma était douce, elle essayait de ne rien précipiter. Mais à cet instant, la jeune blonde semblait perdue dans leur petite séance câline et avait du mal à contrôler ses envies.

Regina sentit les mains continuer à descendre, et elle se surprit à gémir quand elles atteignirent ses fesses. La sensation était nouvelle et très agréable, et la mairesse sentit une vague de plaisir la parcourir. Emma grogna d'excitation en les pressant gentiment, et elle interpréta les gémissements de sa compagne comme un feu vert pour aller plus loin. Elle inversa lentement leurs positions, et allongea la belle brune sur le canapé. Elle continua à l'embrasser un moment avant de descendre ses lèvres dans son cou.

La mairesse avait de plus en plus de mal à calmer ses angoisses. Emma lui murmurait des mots doux qu'elle n'entendait pas. Son cerveau tout entier était obnubilé par les gestes de la blonde au dessus d'elle. Elle était assaillie par de mauvais souvenirs et n'arrivait plus à les chasser de son esprit. Quand Emma se mit à remonter sa main jusqu'à son sein, Regina paniqua complètement et se dégagea avec force.

« Quoi quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » Dit-Emma, perdue, en la voyant soudain loin d'elle.

Regina faisait les cents pas en se frottant les bras avec anxiété.

« Gina ? » Dit la jeune prostituée en s'approchant d'elle. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Elle essaya de prendre la mairesse dans ses bras mais la lâcha en la voyant frissonner.

« Pardonne-moi Emma, je… Je suis très mal à l'aise avec l'acte sexuel. Mais je ne me sens pas prête à te raconter tout ça. »

« Je comprends… C'est à moi de te demander pardon. J'ai cru que tu avais envie de ça, je ne pensais pas faire quelque chose de mal. J'ai envie de toi, on était bien, tu m'avais l'air réceptive. »

« Je l'étais Emma, j'aimerais y arriver mais ça m'angoisse encore trop. Je suis tellement désolée. » Dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

« Hey hey, ne pleure pas s'il-te-plaît. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Je tiens énormément à toi, et nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai besoin que tu me dises simplement quand je vais trop loin, et je m'arrêterai immédiatement. »

« Mais tu vas être frustrée. »

« Pas plus que si je devais être loin de toi. »

Regina se blottit contre elle et Emma la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elles se couchèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre mais la mairesse ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Une crainte naissait en elle, s'insinuant dans son esprit tel un poison mortel. Elle avait peur que son blocage pousse la blonde à la quitter. De bon matin elle descendit préparer le petit déjeuner pour se changer les idées. Elle avait beau essayer de songer à autre chose, toutes ses pensées dérivaient sur son angoisse de perdre sa compagne. Elle imaginait la jeune prostituée tellement frustrée par leur vie sexuelle inexistante qu'elle la trompait avec la première femme rencontrée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer au lit avec une grande brune sauvage qui saurait lui donner ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Quand Emma la rejoins, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux embuées de sommeil et un petit sourire endormit aux lèvres, elle sentit son cœur se serrer de tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

« Je songeais à quelque chose. » Dit-Emma après petit-déjeuner.

« Quoi ? » Répondit-Regina qui avait du mal à cacher son stress.

« J'aimerai bien trouver un job à moi pour occuper mes journées. »

La mairesse soupira de soulagement en voyant que la blonde restait totalement naturelle avec elle, et ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur des évènements de la veille.

« J'avais songé à quelque chose à propos de ça. » Répondit-Regina avec joie. « Il y a un poste qui se libère à storybrook, notre shérif cherche quelqu'un pour le seconder et je pensais que peut être... Tu aurais pu postuler. Enfin je ne sais pas, je te vois bien dans ce type de job d'action et je voulais t'en parler au cas où, comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu... »

« Ce serait parfait ! Je serai ravie de postuler mais je ne veux pas mentir sur mon passé et j'ai peur que ça me ferme beaucoup de portes. Simplement Gina, dans ta ville... Veux tu vraiment que les gens sachent mon ancien métier peu glorieux ? »

« Je m'en moque Emma, tellement. Les gens jaseront et passeront à autre chose. »

« Tu m'impressionnes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis tombée sur la femme parfaite, belle, forte, intelligente, sexy et pour la première fois de ma vie tu me fais voir mon passé sans honte. Tu me fais me sentir désirée sans l'ombre de mes erreurs. »

« C'est toi qui me plaît Emma, pas que ton image, j'aime tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Toi, ton passé, tes casseroles, ta famille, ton caractère. » Dit-Regina en venant l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser pendant des heures. » Dit-Emma qui se retint de lui dire que ce qu'elle voulait vraiment était de lui faire l'amour.

« Henry ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. » Répondit-Regina qui se sentait rougir.

« J'en ai quand même envie. Pouvoir profiter de tes lèvres jusqu'à être sûre que ton gout restera sur les miennes au moins toute la journée. » Dit la blonde en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle remonta ses attentions et vint lui mordiller sensuellement l'oreille.

« Ohhh, c'est trop génial ça. » S'exclama la mairesse en mettant ses mains dans la longue chevelure blonde de sa compagne pour la maintenir en place.

Emma sourit et continua quelques instants, se nourrissant de ses gémissements discrets. Sa partenaire était vraiment inexpérimentée et attendrissante et elle adorait ça. Quand Regina la touchait, l'embrassait, elle ressentait une maladresse et une pureté qui la faisait se sentir spéciale. C'était à l'opposé des caresses possessives qu'elle avait toujours connu avec des hommes persuadés d'être des dieux vivant, des hommes persuadés qu'une prostituée n'aimait pas la tendresse. Que ce soit ses clients ou ses amants, aucun homme ne lui avait jamais donné de tendresse. Les femmes, c'était différent. Ces clientes étaient douces et câlinent, mais elles recherchaient surtout en Emma quelqu'un pour leur donner la tendresse que leurs maris leur refusaient. Elles se blottissaient contre elle et lui demandaient des caresses. En fait, Emma n'avait connu l'amour qu'avec une femme, mais la trahison qui avait suivie leur histoire l'avait laissée meurtrie.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Questionna-Regina en voyant la blonde perdue dans ses pensées.

« A ma vie. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Avec toi c'est tellement spécial. Tu donnes tellement de douceur et de tendresse à ma vie, que ça me fait peur par moment. »

« Tu n'as jamais connu ça avant ? »

« Si une fois. » Répondit-elle tristement.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » Demanda la mairesse qui avait noté la peine dans son regard.

« J'ai été en couple avec une fille pendant quatre mois. J'avais vingt trois ans et elle était au courant de mon métier. Tout se passait bien entre nous, nous étions amoureuses, enfin en tout cas moi je l'étais. Et puis j'ai appris qu'elle avait un copain, dont le plus gros fantasme était de faire un plan à trois avec une autre fille. Quand on s'est rencontrées, c'était dans un bar. J'étais assez éméchée et nous avons discuté de tout de rien. Le courant passait bien, je pensais qu'elle était célibataire, elle ne jugeait pas mon métier. Quand elle m'a invité chez elle, j'ai accepté et nous avons fait l'amour. On a commencé à sortir ensemble sans qu'elle ne me dise rien de son petit ami. En fait, quand il a appris mon métier, il s'est mit à encore plus fantasmer et à vouloir plus qu'un plan à trois d'un soir. Il lui a demandé d'entamer une relation avec moi, pour que je tombe amoureuse et que j'accepte ensuite de former un couple à trois avec lui et elle. Quand j'ai appris tout ça je me suis sentie humiliée, utilisée et trahie. Je ne l'ai jamais revue malgré les centaines de messages et d'appels qu'elle m'a envoyés. »

« Qu'elle garce ! Et lui quel porc. » S'indigna-Regina en la prenant dans ses bras. « Si ça peut te consoler, je peux t'assurer que je suis cent pourcent sincère avec toi. »

« Oh ça je le sais Regina. » Dit la jeune blonde avant de l'embrasser gentiment. « Et moi aussi je le suis. »

« Tu sais, ce dont je ne te parle pas, sur mon mari et ma vie d'avant. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est juste qu'il me faut encore un peu de temps. » Dit la belle brune en baissant les yeux, anxieuse de la réaction d'Emma.

« J'ai tout mon temps Gina. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête. »

L'après midi même Regina amena Emma pour un entretien d'embauche au poste de shérif adjointe. Elle avait prévenu David Nolan, le shérif de Storybrook, de cet entretien mais, à la demande de la blonde, elle n'avait pas insisté sur son lien avec elle pour ne pas influencer sa décision. Elle la déposa donc et resta assise sur un banc près de là, incapable d'arrêter d'angoisser pour sa compagne.

« Bonjour Mlle Swan. Je suis David c'est avec moi que vous allez passer l'entretien et peut-être travailler. »

« Bonjour »

« Madame le Maire à vraiment essayé de le cacher mais elle semble beaucoup tenir à ce que vous ayez ce poste. »

Emma rigola doucement mais préféra ne pas relever. Elle répondit aux questions, expliqua ses motivations, sa vision du poste, montra ses connaissances en matière de loi et sécurité. L'entretien se passait très bien et David était maintenant très détendu. Il savait d'avance qu'il allait lui donner sa chance.

« Avant toute chose je souhaiterai jouer carte sur table. » Dit Emma, le coupant dans sa réflexion.

« Allez-y. »

« Mon ancien métier me rattrapera tôt ou tard surtout dans les milieux fréquentés en tant que shérif, il est donc important que vous sachiez que jusqu'à quelques semaines j'étais prostituée. »

« Oh... » Dit David en déglutissant péniblement. Depuis le début de l'entretien il était assez charmé par la jeune femme mais savoir ce détail le troubla. Il avait beau être très gentleman, il était difficile de ne pas fantasmer sur une femme pareille qui avoue une chose pareille. « Effectivement ça risque de créer des situations cocasses mais je vais être honnête ça m'est égal. J'ai envie de vous prendre à l'essai Emma Swan, je pense que vous êtes exactement ce que je recherche. Nous gérerons les problèmes quand ils arriveront. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh merci merci, vous ne le regretterai pas je vous le promets. »

« On pourrait commencer par se tutoyer non ? »

« Ouais, je suis plutôt pour. »

« On commence direct je te fais faire un tour de la ville et te présente mieux le poste ? »

« Parfait... Hum... J'ai juste le temps d'aller prévenir quelqu'un ? »

« Tu parles de Madame le Maire qui se ronge les ongles depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Ouais » Dit Emma en rigolant gênée. « J'espère que ça n'a pas influencé ta décision. »

« Non, tu es prise parce que je pense que tu feras réellement l'affaire et pas autre chose. »

« Cool. »

Emma se précipita dehors et hurla à peine sortie de la station.

« J'ai le poste, youhou, je suis prise à l'essai. »

David vit la mairesse sauter sur place et courir en direction de la jeune blonde et il trouva la scène surréaliste. La belle brune en avait fait du chemin depuis qu'il l'avait découverte ensanglantée le soir ou son mari était mort. Ce qu'il ne vit pas cependant, c'est le baiser indécent qu'elles partagèrent en plein milieu de la rue.

« Emma je suis si fière de toi. »

« Merci Gina, c'est grâce à toi, j'étais tellement reconnaissante de ce que tu fais pour moi que j'ai tout donné pendant cet entretien. »

« Tu le mérites. »

« Cette après midi il me fait faire un tour condensé du métier. »

« Il va surement t'emmener boire un verre après, il aime développer l'amitié avec ses collègues pour la cohésion. Ne te prive pas pour rentrer tôt, écris moi juste pour que je sache. »

« Tu es sûre, tu vas me manquer toute l'après midi. »

« On a tout le temps Emma, David est un homme bien je suis sûre que tu seras contente d'être amie avec lui, et pour ton job c'est un plus de s'entendre vraiment bien. »

« Okay. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais nous rejoindre. »

« Non c'est un rituel qu'il a toujours fait avec ses stagiaires ou collègues, la beuverie du fin de premier jour pour créer des liens, et j'ai l'impression que le fait que tu sois une femme ne vas pas le faire déroger à son rituel. »

« Okay Gina. Je te dirais vers qu'elle heure je pense rentrer. »

Comme prédit par Regina, David emmena Emma boire un verre pour fêter son premier jour. Ils picolèrent et discutèrent un moment, laissant naître l'amitié entre eux. Vers minuit David se sentait assez à l'aise pour aborder le sujet Regina Mills.

« Tu es amie avec Madame le Maire ? »

« Oui, c'est grâce à elle si j'ai enfin droit à un nouveau départ dans la vie. »

« Oh... Et... tu sais si elle a quelqu'un ? Dans sa vie ? »

Emma sourit, elle craignait que David ne cherche à la draguer à un moment donné, et elle eut de la sympathie pour lui en comprenant qu'il était en fait totalement troublé par Regina.

« Oui elle a quelqu'un, plus ou moins… C'est quelque chose de tout juste naissant. »

« Oh... Et merde, je savais que j'aurai du essayer plus tôt, mais après la mort de son mari je n'ai pas osé et après dès que je me retrouvais en sa présence les mots qui me sortaient plus ou moins de la bouche était : blabeuli blaaaaa pfouaaa. »

« C'est très récent. »

« Ouai ouai tant pis pour moi. C'est une femme trop bien pour moi de toute façon. »

« Si elle est trop bien pour toi, qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi. »

« Quoi tu... elle te... T'es sur elle toi aussi ? »

Emma se sentait en confiance et décida d'être honnête.

« Je suis plus ''avec'' elle que ''sur'' elle. » Avoua-t-elle en rigolant.

Le shérif écarquilla de grands yeux ronds en la fixant comme si elle était un ovni.

« Oh merde, comme tu dois me trouver con. »

« NOOOON, David je te jure que non. Je suis désolée. »

« Non faut pas. Je comprends mieux maintenant son comportement. Je suis content pour vous deux. Oh putain, la perte pour les mecs, deux nanas tellement canons comme vous qui se mettent ensemble. »

David la raccompagna chez Regina et la stoppa avant qu'elle ne sorte de la voiture.

« Je dois agir comment par rapport à vous deux ? Je ne dois rien dire ? »

« Pour le moment oui, je vais en discuter avec elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se moque du regard des gens mais j'ai peur qu'elle souffre. »

« Emma, après ce qu'elle a vécu, le regard des gens ne représente rien pour elle. Elle est forte, si elle vit la situation ainsi alors profites en si c'est ce que tu veux aussi. On souffre assez dans une vie pour se fermer au bonheur. Ce que vous pouvez construire ensemble en vaut la peine. »

Emma regarda son collègue un moment. Il savait le passé de Regina. Un instant elle songea à lui demander mais balaya rapidement cette idée. Elle voulait tout apprendre de la bouche de sa compagne.

« Heu David... On se connait depuis combien de temps déjà ? »

« Moins de 10h. »

« Non pour vérifier parce que la j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras comme si t'étais mon pote d'enfance. »

« Ouai je fais cet effet aux filles. » Dit-il avec une fausse prétention. « Allez va la rejoindre. »

« Bye Dav, à demain. »

« A demain blondasse. »

Emma monta et s'assit sur le lit. Elle réveilla doucement Regina qui ouvrit des yeux embués de sommeil et qui lui sourit. Elle lui raconta sa journée et l'amitié qu'elle savait qu'elle allait nouer avec David, elle était tellement surexcitée par sa journée qu'elle parlait sans interruption en se préparant pour se coucher. Elle se glissa ensuite contre sa compagne et s'aperçut qu'elle l'empêchait de dormir depuis bientôt 1h.

« Je vais peut-être te laisser dormir. »

« Non ça va, j'aime que tu sois aussi heureuse de ta première journée. »

« Au fait, David est au courant pour nous deux et il veut savoir s'il doit la jouer discret ou non. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Oh... » Dit Emma soudainement incertaine.

Regina ne saisit pas du tout ses craintes et continua donc. « C'est vrai que j'avais prévu de choquer à cette soirée et si on se dévoile dès maintenant l'effet sera gâché mais... L'idée de se balader main dans la main, sortir, s'embrasser, je suis impatiente et je sais que je risque d'avoir du mal à m'en empêcher encore 2 longues semaines je... Quoi ? » Dit elle en remarquant le sourire niais de la blonde.

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles pas t'afficher avec moi et la te me sors tout ça et ça me donne envie de danser. »

« Toi tu as envie de quoi ? »

« J'ai envie qu'on fasse notre effet à la soirée, tu as droit à ce plaisir. Et en attendant on va pouvoir connaître l'excitation d'une relation secrète et je te préviens, j'adore prendre des risques. »

Regina lui sourit et l'embrassa très longuement. Elle se coucha contre elle et entendit la blonde s'endormir instantanément. Elle la regarda un moment, s'enivrant de son visage paisible et de la sensation de ses bras autour de sa taille. En la voyant ainsi elle ne put empêcher le poison qui la consumait de se ré-insinuer en elle. Angoissée de la perdre, elle devenait incapable de rationnaliser la situation. A ses yeux, il ne lui restait que deux solutions.

Elle devait laisser ses démons l'envahir de nouveau et révéler son passé à sa compagne, ou alors elle devait combattre ses peurs et la laisser lui faire l'amour. Dans les deux cas, Regina était tétanisée à l'idée d'échouer.

* * *

**Bisous à tous!**

**A dimanche prochain au plus tard! Je vous promet d'essayer de mettre à jour au plus vite!**


	9. Le poids d'un lourd passé

**Salut à tous! Comment allez vous? **

**Voici mon nouveau chapitre avec de l'avance, je sais pas comment c'est chez vous, mais moi avec toute la pluie qui tombe, j'ai plein de temps pour écrire :D**

**Rated M à cause des thèmes abordés.**

**Mon histoire prend un tournant à partir de ce chapitre avec une accélération du rythme. Les chapitres précédents m'ont permit de poser doucement les personnages, tisser les liens et les développer.**

**Bref rien ne m'appartient et en espérant que ça vous plaise... Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9) Le poids d'un lourd passé.**

Emma rentra au manoir exténuée par une longue journée de travail. David l'avait formé à toutes les tâches administratives et barbantes qu'elle serait amenée à faire. Ils avaient ensuite été appelés pour s'occuper d'un ivrogne qui faisait du grabuge sur les quais. Il était maintenant 23h et la belle blonde n'avait qu'une envie, courir retrouver Regina. Elle entra dans la maison silencieuse et enleva ses chaussures pour ne pas faire de bruits. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose avant de se mettre au lit, et tomba nez à nez avec la mairesse, deux verres de vin rouge à la main. Elle prit immédiatement conscience de la longue robe noire et sexy qu'elle portait.

« Regina wouah, tu es… pfiou, tu es magnifique. » Dit-elle en la détaillant de haut en bas.

« Merci. » Répondit la mairesse en rougissant.

« Que fais-tu là ? Avec ces deux verres et cette… tenue » Ajouta la prostituée en continuant de balader ses yeux sur la femme divine qui lui faisait face.

« Je t'attendais. » Dit-elle en lui tendant un verre. « Quand tu m'as écris que tu rentrerais entre 22h30 et 23h, j'ai pensé que je pouvais te préparer un bon repas. Henry est au lit, nous sommes juste vous et moi Mlle Swan. »

« Qu'est-ce-que j'ai comme chance. » Dit la belle blonde en venant déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres rouges de sa compagne.

Elle la suivit au salon et s'extasia devant la table romantique qu'elle lui avait préparée. Regina avait sorti de la belle vaisselle, des chandeliers, et préparé un plat de lasagne qui sentait divinement bon. Elle avait tamisé l'ambiance, et on pouvait entendre de mélancoliques morceaux de jazz en fond. Elles s'installèrent en face l'une de l'autre et se racontèrent leur journée en mangeant.

Une fois le repas fini, elles desservirent ensemble, puis Regina obligea Emma à s'asseoir confortablement dans le canapé. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, et inspira profondément avant de se changer. La brune avait décidé de chasser ses démons et de se faire violence pour accepter l'acte sexuel. Elle avait passé la journée à enfermer ses mauvais souvenirs dans un coin de son esprit, espérant qu'ils ne referaient pas surface quand elle s'offrirait à la blonde.

Elle enfila un corset noir sexy et des porte-jarretelles qui retenaient de fins bas noirs. Elle compléta sa tenue avec une longue tunique noire en dentelle, qui ne permettait que d'entrevoir ce qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et ravala ses peurs en descendant pour rejoindre Emma qui l'attendait patiemment.

« Bonsoir belle blonde. » Dit la mairesse en entrant.

Quand la jeune prostituée se tourna vers elle, elle ouvrit la bouche et ne réussit à sortir aucun son. Elle déglutit péniblement en la voyant s'approcher d'elle, son cerveau complètement court-circuité par l'excitation.

« Gina. » Soupira-t-elle. « Tu es… Oh mon dieu il n'y a pas de mots. »

Regina ne dit rien, craignant que parler ne fasse disparaitre son courage. Elle s'approcha sensuellement d'elle en tirant sur le nœud de sa ceinture. Elle laissa tomber le tissu au sol, et les yeux d'Emma s'assombrirent de désir.

Elle vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses et commença immédiatement à l'embrasser avec passion. Dès qu'elle commença, Emma ressentit le malaise qui irradiait de sa compagne. Elle essaya de la repousser légèrement pour la faire ralentir, mais déjà Regina s'acharnait à essayer de lui enlever ses vêtements.

« Gina attends, arrêtes tu vas trop vite. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

La mairesse l'ignora et prit d'assaut son cou. La jeune femme la voyait trembler au dessus d'elle, et elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre tellement il tapait fort, trahissant son angoisse.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Murmura Regina.

Sa voix tremblante trahissait ses craintes qui refaisaient surface malgré tous ses efforts. Elle ne put retenir quelques larmes quand sa compagne s'empara de ses bras pour la repousser plus fermement.

« Regina arrête, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

« Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. » Dit-elle en essayant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

« Attends, pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Tu m'as dit avoir besoin de temps, j'ai le temps. Je vois bien que tu es stressée et perturbée. Je sens bien que tu te forces, pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? J'aimerais comprendre. »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Emma, fais moi l'amour s'il-te-plait. »

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre si on attend encore. Oui je veux qu'on fasse l'amour Gina, mais je ne veux pas ça comme ça. Pas alors que tu retiens tes larmes de couler, pas alors que tu n'en as pas réellement envie. » S'emporta la blonde en la poussant sur le canapé et en se levant précipitamment. « Je veux que tu sois prête c'est tout. »

En voyant le regard de la brune, Emma compris immédiatement que cette dernière avait mal comprit sa dernière phrase. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que la mairesse se précipita vers elle et la fit se réinstaller sur le canapé. Elle se remit sur elle rapidement.

« Je le suis Emma, je te promets d'y arriver. Je te promets que je vais apprendre à aimer ça. Et même si au début ce n'est pas le cas, je sais attendre pendant, je sais m'occuper de l'autre. Je t'en supplie je ne peux pas te perdre à cause de mon blocage, je ne peux pas te perdre à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait. Alors fais le, fais moi l'amour. »

En disant cela, elle avait prit la main de la blonde et l'avait posé sur son sexe, l'obligeant à la toucher.

« Il m'a souvent prise, salie sans me demander mon avis, parce que je ne servais à rien d'autre. Mais avec toi c'est différent, j'ai envie d'y arriver, et je sais que je ne serai pas qu'une marionnette là que pour ton plaisir. »

Emma était en état de choc en assimilant ce que la brune venait de dire. Tout devint clair en elle et elle se sentit stupide de n'avoir pas comprit plus tôt les raisons de sa réticence vis-à-vis du sexe. Elle avait besoin de rassembler ses esprits et se leva précipitamment.

« Gina je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air je reviens vite. » Dit-elle en sortant dans le jardin.

Elle n'agissait pas de la bonne façon elle le savait, mais à cet instant, elle n'avait pas la force de faire face à cette réalité brutale. Elle se précipita derrière un bosquet et vomit loin du regard de sa compagne. Elle s'assit tremblante dans l'herbe et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Elle était assaillie par des centaines d'émotions. Tout d'abord elle avait le cœur meurtri face au désespoir et au traumatisme de sa compagne. Elle se sentait également coupable de son comportement, persuadée qu'elle avait du être trop insistante pour déclencher une telle réaction. Elle dont la vie consistait à s'offrir à des hommes parfois plus répugnants les uns que les autres, elle avait toujours réussi à éviter tout abus. Ce qu'ils prenaient d'elle, c'était fait avec son consentement, elle savait chaque fois ce vers quoi elle allait.

Mais Regina, sa douce, pure et gentille Regina n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Un monstre l'avait tellement utilisée et détruite, qu'elle en était encore traumatisée. Il avait tellement perverti cet acte auprès d'elle, qu'elle ne le voyait que comme une agression. Elle n'avait pas conscience de la beauté qu'un tel engagement représentait entre deux personnes.

Elle prit soudainement conscience de l'état dans lequel elle l'avait laissé et se maudit en courant la rejoindre. Elle la trouva à genoux au pied du canapé, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Oh Emma pardonne-moi. » Dit-elle en la voyant.

« Non Gina c'est à moi de te demander pardon, j'ai l'impression de tout gâcher. » Avoua-t-elle en s'accroupissant contre elle.

Regina la regarda avec choc en l'entendant.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu… »

« Gina je n'avais pas comprit, et je suis désolée si j'ai été trop insistante avec toi. Je ne pensais pas l'être, je ne me rendais pas compte. Tu n'as pas à t'offrir à moi ainsi. Je t'aime et j'ai tout mon temps. C'est sur que j'ai envie qu'on couche ensemble, mais quand nous serons toute les deux prêtes et détendues. Dans ce moment je voudrais te montrer par mes caresses et mes baisers, tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Et si je dois attendre un mois ou un an ça m'est complètement égal. »

« Tu me… tu… »

« Oui je t'aime. Tu es la première personne à qui je le dis et je n'en ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas non plus besoin que tu me le dises en retour. Si un jour tu en as envie je serai ravie de l'entendre, mais pour le moment tout ce qui compte c'est que tu saches à quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie. A quel point je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrassa avec une tendresse immense et sourit quand la mairesse se blottit contre elle.

« Je t'aime Regina, et si un jour nous faisons l'amour, ce sera un acte pur et noble. Ce sera un moment pendant lequel je t'envelopperai de douceur, de tendresse. Un moment durant lequel je traiterai ton corps entier avec l'amour qu'il mérite et que tu n'as jamais eu. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne, et j'espère que tu comprends tout le sens que ça à pour moi. Je t'aime Emma Swan. » Dit la mairesse en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Et crois moi, tu n'étais pas insistante, au contraire tu étais parfaite. C'est moi qui ai paniqué. »

Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de la blonde et elles s'embrassèrent avec tendresse.

« Pardonne-moi pour mon comportement. J'ai paniqué, je t'aime tellement que j'ai eu peur de te perdre en refusant que l'on fasse l'amour. A partir du moment où cette pensée c'est insinuée dans mon esprit, j'ai été incapable de rationnaliser la situation. Seule existait ma peur panique. »

« Gina, je préfèrerais cent fois que tu t'ouvres à moi plutôt que tu t'offres à moi. Je suis là pour toi, quand tu en auras besoin. »

Regina la regarda intensément et s'apprêtait à parler quand des cris brisèrent le silence. Henry hurlait dans son sommeil, en proie à ces cauchemars. La mairesse se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre, enfilant en hâte sa longue tunique noire. Elle commença le rituel qu'elle avait instauré pour calmer son fils. Elle le réveilla et le laissa pleurer dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputées ? » Dit-il entre deux sanglots.

« Quoi ? »

« Emma et toi, Elle est sortit et elle pleurait. J'ai essayé de retourner au lit mais j'ai refait mes cauchemars maman. »

« Oh pardon mon bébé, non on ne s'est pas disputées. On a eu du mal à se comprendre mais maintenant ça va mieux je te le promets. »

« Elle ne va pas partir ? »

« Non Henry. »

« Elle peut venir me faire un bisous avant de dormir ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle en allant la chercher. « Emma, Henry aimerait te faire un bisou. Il t'a vu sortir et a eu peur que tu partes. Je suis désolée pour tout ça je… »

« Chut Regina, tu n'as pas à être désolée, je suis touchée qu'il s'ouvre à moi. Je tiens énormément à lui. »

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux et s'assirent chacune d'un côté de l'enfant.

« Tu seras toujours là quand je me réveillerai ? » Questionna-t-il timidement.

« Bien sûr gamin. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir. »

« Pourquoi tu es sortie en pleurant ? »

« Parce que je croyais avoir fait quelque chose qui avait rendu ta maman triste et j'étais en colère contre moi. Mais c'est pas vrai en fait, et tout va bien Henry. »

Le garçon lui sourit et lui fit un câlin avant de se recoucher. Emma sortit et laissa Regina qui lui raconta une histoire pour réussir à le rendormir.

En sortant, elle alla se changer pour enfiler un pyjama plus confortable, et se dirigea dans la chambre d'Emma ou cette dernière l'attendait avec deux chocolats chauds. C'était devenu un rituel entre elles deux à chaque fois qu'Henry faisait des cauchemars. Emma leur préparait un chocolat qu'elles buvaient en discutant, calmant ainsi le stress que ces crises occasionnaient chez la mairesse.

Regina s'assit en tailleur au fond du lit et contempla un moment son chocolat à réfléchir. Elle se sentait bien auprès de la blonde, elle se sentait en confiance auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Elle décida donc de se laisser aller pour une fois à ouvrir son cœur.

« Mon ex mari n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, bien au contraire. » Commença-t-elle sans la regarder.

Emma resta silencieuse, la laissant aller à son rythme.

« Je ne voulais pas me marier avec lui, il avait le double de mon âge et nous n'avions rien en commun. Mais voilà, j'étais enceinte et on ne fait pas de bébé seul pour ma mère, elle m'a donc marié de force dans le mois avec lui car il avait un haut statut, du pouvoir et surtout de l'argent. Elle se moquait d'accentuer mon traumatisme, seules les apparences comptaient. »

« Ton traumatisme ? » Questionna-Emma d'une voix douce et rassurante.

« Henry… C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé maintenant qu'il est là mais… Il est le produit d'un… Son géniteur m'a… J'ai été violée. »

Emma ne dit rien, elle se contenta de s'approcher d'elle et poser sa main sur la sienne. Ce comportement réconforta la mairesse plus que n'importe quelle parole et elle soupira avant de continuer.

« Ils étaient deux, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je rentrais chez moi et ils m'ont poussée dans une ruelle. Ils ont ouvert une porte et je me suis retrouvée sur un lit sans avoir le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ca a été horrible et douloureux, c'était sale, c'était humiliant. Parfois je sens encore leurs mains sur moi… leurs haleines… leur sueur. » Sa voix se brisa et elle inspira pour trouver la force de continuer. « Quand ils ont eu finit ils m'ont jetée dans une camionnette et m'ont laissée sur le bord d'une route. Un passante m'a trouvée là, évanouie, les vêtements déchirés, plusieurs heures après et elle s'est occupée de moi après que je l'ai suppliée de ne pas m'amener à l'hôpital. »

« Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas y aller ? » Questionna la jeune blonde.

« Ma mère, je savais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir. »

« T'en vouloir d'avoir été agressée ? » Répondit la jeune blonde choquée.

« De ne plus être vierge. » Soupira-t-elle avec fatalité. « Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte cependant, je lui ai tout raconté. Elle voulait que j'avorte, mais à l'hôpital ils m'ont apprit que ce serait mon seul et unique enfant. J'ai une malformation rare de l'utérus. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être mère j'ai donc insisté pour le garder, ma mère ne voulait pas en entendre parler et la seule condition fut que je me mari à l'homme de son choix. » Regina parlait sans interruptions, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir, elle était incapable de s'arrêter.

« J'étais désespérée, j'aimais déjà profondément mon enfant à naître malgré sa conception, j'ai donc accepté. Au début tout ne c'est pas trop mal passé. Tant que j'étais enceinte, Léopold ne me touchait pas. Je savais qu'il avait des maîtresses, car il ne s'en cachait pas. Je les croisais le matin dans la cuisine, mais tout ce qui m'importait était mon bébé. Mais quand Henry est né, il s'est mis à avoir envie de moi et il m'a… Souvent il m'a… »

« J'ai compris, shhhhh » Dit Emma en la prenant dans ses bras alors que des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de la mairesse.

« J'ai toujours réussi à cacher ça à Henry au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Mais Léopold s'est mit à boire et à me frapper, jaloux de l'amour que je portais à mon fils. J'ai fait deux séjours à l'hôpital et la troisième fois ou il s'est vraiment acharné sur moi, c'était il y a huit mois. Il est rentré tard et ivre et il s'est jeté sur moi. J'ai décidé de ne pas me débattre pour ne pas réveiller Henry que je pensais en sécurité dans sa chambre. De toute façon lutter ne servait à rien, juste à le rendre plus violent. J'ai donc appris à attendre que ça passe.

Et tout d'un coup je l'ai vu passer sa petite frimousse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Mon tout petit bébé ne pouvait pas voir ça, j'ai supplié Léopold d'arrêter mais il s'en moquait et s'est mis à parler à Henry.

J'ai vu rouge et me suis débattue. Il s'est mit à me frapper au visage et au ventre en expliquant à Henry que c'est comme ça qu'on doit traiter une femme. Mon pauvre bébé pleurait et criait pour qu'il me laisse. Il était si jeune il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, il est partit en courant et est revenu avec l'arme de Léopold. Il l'avait déjà vu tirer avec.

Avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il lui avait tiré dessus. La balle n'a fait que l'effleurer heureusement, je ne voulais pas que mon fils ait un poids pareil à porter. Mais Léopold est devenu fou, il criait qu'il allait le tuer, lui faire payer. J'ai envoyé Henry dans sa chambre, j'ai du lui hurler dessus pour qu'il m'obéisse. C'est la seule fois de ma vie que j'ai crié ainsi contre lui, et je me suis promit de ne jamais le refaire. J'ai ramassé l'arme. Léopold bouillait de rage et s'imaginait que menacer mon fils n'aurait pas de conséquences, il me hurlait d'appeler une ambulance et de lui amener Henry. Je n'ai plus réfléchit, mon cerveau était en pilote automatique, je devais protéger mon fils. J'ai pointé l'arme et ai pressé la détente. Je devais le faire Emma, il aurait continué à nous faire du mal et s'en serait prit à Henry. Mais j'ai tué un homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux et cette image me hante. »

Elle pleura longuement dans les bras de sa compagne. Emma la berça pour la calmer avant de prendre doucement la parole.

« J'aurai fait pareil à ta place. »

« C'est… C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, si la vie de l'être le plus cher à mes yeux était en jeu, je n'aurai pas hésité une seule seconde. Je ne te juge pas Regina, je te comprends. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire même si c'est un lourd poids à porter. »

Regina se jeta dans ses bras et pleura longuement, soulagée de son secret et emplie de gratitude envers la blonde si compréhensive.

« Léopold était sénateur et les policiers savaient quel genre d'homme il était. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils ont étouffé l'affaire et vu mon état, nous avons dit que c'était un malade qui est passé par là. C'était David qui était en charge de l'affaire et il m'a énormément aidé. J'ai expliqué à Henry qu'il n'était en rien responsable de la mort de Léopold, qu'il s'était rendu compte du mal qu'il nous avait fait et s'était suicidé. Je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, mon tout petit bonhomme. Je voulais le protéger, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait. Peut-être que quand il sera grand je lui dirais la vérité mais j'aimerai préserver l'innocence qu'il lui reste et qu'il ne voit pas sa mère comme une meurtrière. »

« Tu n'es pas une meurtrière, tu es une mère qui a fait son devoir. »

« Je sais… Mais je ne supporte plus de voir Henry aussi inquiet que je puisse lui être enlevé, aussi méfiant des gens qui gravitent autour de moi. Il devrait être innocent et insouciant. »

« Il va recommencer à avoir confiance, tout cet épisode est frais dans sa tête, c'est normal qu'il le hante encore, ais confiance il ira mieux. Tu es une mère formidable. »

« Je t'aime Emma. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Emma parcourra la dernière distance et l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elles comprirent qu'elles venaient de goûter à la plus belle et la plus addictive des drogues. Après toutes ses confidences, Regina se sentait sereine et elle se surprit à vouloir plus. S'ouvrir à la blonde et voir qu'elle ne la repoussait pas malgré tout lui donnait des ailes.

La mairesse sourit en se séparant d'elle, elle la regarda avec amour et revint rapidement l'embrasser, déjà en manque de ses lèvres. Emma lécha doucement sa bouche et l'entrée lui fut immédiatement autorisée. Elle gémit en la goûtant et leur langue commencèrent une danse naturelle. Emma se releva un peu pour se placer légèrement au-dessus de la brune, faisant attention de ne pas l'angoisser en se montrant trop entreprenante. Regina gémit et glissa une main sous son top blanc, s'arrêtant sur ses côtes. Elle posa son autre main dans le bas de son dos et l'attira un peu plus sur elle.

« Emma je suis prête. »

* * *

**Voili voilou, un chapitre de plus bouclé :D**

**Bisous à tous!**


	10. Amour, tendresse et passion

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D Vous êtes géniaux et ça me fait chaud au coeur à chaque fois que j'en découvre une nouvelle dans ma boîte mail. Vos avis, qu'ils soient court ou long, que ce soit juste un petit mot ou tout un paragraphe, sont une motivation incroyable. Merci à tous sincèrement.**

**Je remercie également les followers et ceux qui ajoutent mon histoire à leurs favorites. Ca me prouve que vous aimez ce que j'écris et c'est un bonheur immense.**

**Bref c'était ma séance débordement émotionnel mais vous êtes tellement géniaux que j'avais envie de vous le dire.**

**Le dernier chapitre n'avait pas été évident du tout à écrire de par les termes abordés qui sont très sensible, c'est pourquoi je suis ravie de vous présenter un nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus léger.**

**Un chapitre rated M je préviens**

**Des bisous à tous mes fabuleux lecteurs et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 10) Amour, tendresse et passion.**

_« Emma, Je suis prête. »_

Emma la regarda longuement sans bouger et vint l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« J'ai le temps Gina. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« Non Emma ça n'a rien à voir avec tout à l'heure. » Dit la mairesse en se redressant pour l'embrasser. « T'avoir tout dit, t'avoir entendu proclamer ton amour pour moi. Je me sens tellement plus libre. J'ai peur c'est vrai, mais parce que j'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente qui va être touchée, déshabillée, vu nue pour la première fois. Je tremble d'anticipation, et il y a une boule chaude dans mon ventre. »

Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le sexe et pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait prête. Emma était assise en tailleur et elle guida Regina pour qu'elle s'installe sur ses cuisses. Elle commença à l'embrasser très chastement. Elle titilla ses lèvres avec sa langue et prit possession de sa bouche chaude et accueillante. Ses mains étaient posées nonchalamment dans le dos de la brune. Elle descendit ses baisers dans son cou et resta la à l'embrasser pendant un petit moment. Regina gémissait de plaisir face à la douceur des attentions de la blonde.

« Tu es belle. » Dit Emma en caressant tendrement ses mollets. « Dès que ça va trop loin, si finalement tu veux que j'arrête dis le moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te force. »

Regina acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

« Promit ? »

« Promit » Répondit la mairesse. « Embrasse-moi encore. » chuchota-t-elle.

Emma s'exécuta avec joie et glissa ses doigts sous le t-shirt de sa compagne. Elle l'attrapa et le leva doucement. Elle planta son regard dans le sien en attente d'un signe d'approbation. Regina leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche et la jeune prostituée le lui retira. Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'excitation en voyant ses seins ronds et fermes, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas aller trop vite.

« Tu es tellement magnifique Gina. »

Regina se mit à trembler doucement en souriant. Elle sentait une excitation nouvelle monter en elle et elle hoqueta quand Emma câlina un de ses seins. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, la main de la blonde était tendre et ses caresses divines. Rien à voir avec les pressions douloureuses que lui infligeait toujours Léopold. Elle gémit assez audiblement quand elle la sentit l'attraper pleinement pour le masser, et elle se bénit d'avoir un jour fait insonoriser la pièce.

« C'est… agréable… Emma… » Gémit-elle.

Emma prit pleinement conscience, aux réactions de sa partenaire, que c'était une expérience nouvelle, être touchée avec amour. Elle se demanda si elle avait déjà fait l'amour ou de simples préliminaires avant son viol.

« Emma je n'ai... Avant mon... Je n'avais jamais et... Après avec Léopold c'était... » Dit-elle comme pour lui confirmer sa pensée.

« Shhhh, si tu n'es pas prête alors on attend. »

« Je le suis Emma. Je voulais juste... que tu saches. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec personnes. »

« Je suis ta toute première alors. » Dit la jeune blonde en l'embrassant encore.

« Bé disons que… »

« Les viols Gina, ça ne compte pas. » La coupa Emma très sérieusement.

« Alors oui. » Murmura la mairesse avec un sourire. « Tu es ma toute première, et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. »

Regina lui sourit avec tant d'amour que son cœur se serra de bonheur. Emma descendit pour embrasser le creux entre ses seins. Regina gémit en se cambrant sensuellement, tout juste retenue par les mains de la blonde dans son dos. Elle la maintint avec un bras et de son autre main, elle câlina la peau ambrée de la mairesse, partant de son ventre, passant entre ses seins jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque. La brune avait du mal à respirer, la bouche ouverte cherchant désespérément de l'air.

Emma l'attira de nouveau vers elle pour prendre possession de ses lèvres et l'incita à s'allonger venant se placer sur elle. Elle embrassa son cou en glissant son genou entre ses jambes. Elle appuya doucement contre son sexe et commença un léger mouvement pour augmenter et relâcher la pression dans un rythme doux. Regina gémit et la blonde pouvait sentir son excitation sur son genou à travers son fin pantalon de pyjama. Elle descendit la ligne de ses baisers et posa sa bouche sur son sein. Du bout de sa langue, elle commença à titiller son téton érigé par l'excitation, et Regina avait l'impression que ce simple acte pourrait l'amener jusqu'à l'orgasme. Elle se cambra pour accentuer le contact et gémit le nom de sa partenaire.

Toute la peau de la mairesse tremblait et frémissait sous ses mains. Emma se déshabilla à son tour jusqu'à n'être plus qu'en culotte. Elle reprit ses baisers à la découverte du corps ambré offert à elle et s'émerveilla de ses formes parfaites. Sa peau satinée reflétait la lueur fantomatique de la nuit et la pièce ne résonnait que de ses soupirs qui gagnaient en intensité.

« Emma. » Soupira telle et ce son s'enveloppa autour du cœur de la blonde qui se demanda comment elle avait pu vivre avant ça. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et descendit sa main jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique du pyjama de la mairesse. Elle tira lentement dessus la regardant et glissa sa main sous le tissu pour la poser sur son sexe chaud. Elle la câlinait gentiment et avalait ses gémissements pour la préparer lentement, respectant ses craintes. Quand elle la sentit prête, du bout de ses doigts aventureux, elle descendit ses baisers sur son corps, s'attardant longuement sur ses seins et ses tétons durcis, puis sur son nombril qu'elle titilla avec sa langue. Elle lui enleva son pantalon puis lui écarta les jambes, s'enivrant de cette odeur intoxicante ne pouvant s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation.

« Emma ne t'arrête pas. » Soupira la brune avec envie.

La jeune prostituée se positionna donc entre ses jambes et la goûta enfin.

Regina se cambra violemment à ce contact et gémit audiblement. Emma prit encore plus confiance et commença à jouer avec sa langue autour de son clitoris gonflé. Elle passa un doigt entre ses lèvres et le laissa entrer dans l'intimité chaude et accueillante de son amante et Regina gémissait continuellement son nom. Elle entra ses doigts en elle et posa sa langue sur son clitoris et la brune ne tarda pas à succomber aux douces caresses intimes de la blonde. C'est la première fois qu'elle eut un orgasme qu'elle ne s'était pas donné elle-même et l'expérience était indescriptible. Elle attira d'un coup Emma sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

« C'était ah... incroyable Emma, c'était, Oh mon Dieu, j'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose de ah... semblable. »

Emma sourit et se sentit fière malgré elle. Elle continuait avec son doigt la titiller pour lui arracher toutes les vagues de plaisir possible. Elle remonta ensuite sa main et lécha ses doigts sensuellement.

« Tu as un goût exquis ma Regina. »

La mairesse rougit et commença à prendre conscience de l'excitation de la blonde. Elle sentait son intimité mouillée contre sa cuisse, et voyait qu'Emma prenait sur elle pour ne pas se frotter contre elle. Elle se releva et lui retira son string avant de relever sa jambe pour créer cette friction dont la blonde désespérait tant. Emma ferma les yeux de plaisir et commença à bouger, prenant le contrôle de son orgasme comme elle faisait toujours. Elle hoqueta en se sentant être retournée et couchée sur le dos. Regina s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur elle et posa timidement ses mains sur ses seins. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et sourit, excitée par cette nouvelle sensation.

Elle balayait son corps du regard et Emma se sentit soudain magnifique. Les yeux de la mairesse s'étaient fortement assombris et la jeune prostituée sentit son cœur s'emballer. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec tant d'amour et d'admiration. Elle prit un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et descendit sa main pour passer timidement un doigt entre ses lèvres. Elle avala ses gémissements d'un baiser en entrant deux doigts en elle. La brune était maladroite mais réussit rapidement à prendre un rythme et à trouver les zones qui déclenchaient le plus de réactions positives. En sentant l'orgasme de sa partenaire monter, elle libéra ses lèvres pour la laisser chercher son souffle et s'attaqua à son cou.

« Marques moi. » Gémit la blonde.

Et Regina s'exécuta, suçant avidement sa peau jusqu'à être sûre qu'une belle marque allait attester que ce moment était réel. Emma jouit fort sur sa main, plus fort que ce qu'elle avait jamais connu. Elle aimait la sensation de la bouche de la mairesse dans son cou, elle qui n'avait jamais supporté que quiconque, client ou amant, ne laisse une trace de son passage sur elle.

Emma prit ensuite sa compagne dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Elles restèrent un moment à simplement profiter de la chaleur de l'autre et Regina brisa le silence.

« Emma. Merci. C'était magique, je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon. »

La jeune blonde ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser son front avec amour, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Emma ? » Recommença la mairesse après quelques minutes.

« Mmmmoui ? » Répondit la jeune prostituée en câlinant nonchalamment le dos nu de son amante.

« J'étais… Est-ce-que pour toi ça a… »

« Tu veux savoir si j'ai aimé ? » Questionna-t-elle avec étonnement.

« Oui. » Confessa la brune dans un murmure. « J'ai jamais été avec qui que ce soit vraiment avant. Je sais que Léopold prenait du plaisir avec moi, mais il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de satisfaire quel… »

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes.

« Tu as été merveilleuse Gina. Te faire l'amour m'a emporté dans un tourbillon d'émotions incroyables et intenses. Et après… Quand tu m'as touchée… C'était… Tu me regardais avec tant d'envie, tant de respect. J'ai toujours rêvé que quelqu'un ait envie de moi pour moi, pas pour mon corps, mon métier et les fantasmes qu'il engendre. Ca m'a donné la sensation de valoir tellement plus que ce que j'ai toujours connu. »

« Tu vaux tellement plus. Je t'aime Emma. »

« Je t'aime tellement »

Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau et firent l'amour encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil ne les éclairent. Elles s'endormirent avec leurs bras et leurs jambes entremêlés.

Henry se réveilla vers sept heures et se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère. Ne la trouvant pas, il se rua dans la chambre d'Emma et soupira de soulagement en les trouvant endormies l'une contre l'autre. En voyant sa mère blottie dans les bras de la blonde, un sourire détendu aux lèvres, il n'osa pas les réveiller. Il la vit se lover un peu plus contre elle, et fronça les sourcils lorsque la couverture glissa, dévoilant le dos nu de sa maman. Il sortit de la chambre, décidant de garder ses questions pour plus tard. Il commença à essayer de se préparer un petit déjeuner tout seul quand Emma arriva.

« Salut gamin. Besoin d'aide pour ton petit déjeuner ? » Questionna-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Oui s'il-te-plait. »

L'enfant la regarda s'affairer et elle nota qu'il la regardait bizarrement.

« Tout va bien Henry ? »

« Oui, je me demandais qui va m'amener à l'école ? »

Emma comprit immédiatement que l'enfant mentait, mais elle préféra ne rien relever et risquer de se lancer dans une conversation potentiellement sensible. Elle préférait en parler d'abord avec Regina et voir comment elle voulait gérer la situation.

« J'ai une idée. » Dit-elle pour détendre l'enfant. « Ca te dirait que je demande à Mary-Margareth de venir petit déjeuner avec nous ? Elle pourra ensuite t'emmener à l'école. »

« Tu crois qu'elle serait d'accord ? » Questionna-t-il, les yeux pétillants d'espoir.

« J'en suis sûre. »

Elle appela immédiatement son amie, sentant les yeux d'Henry sur elle, alors qu'il retenait son souffle en attendant le verdict.

« Très bien à tout de suite Mary, l'adresse c'est 108 Mifflin Street. »

Henry sauta de joie quand elle raccrocha. « C'est la maîtresse qui va m'amener à l'école. » Cria-t-il en sautant dans les bras de la blonde qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

Vingt minutes plus tard Mary-Margareth arriva avec une poche remplie de viennoiseries. Elle déjeuna avec eux, attendrie par l'excitation du petit garçon de l'avoir chez lui. Il monta ensuite se préparer et elle en profita pour discuter avec son amie.

« Emma, que c'est-il passé hier soir ? Tu me semble toute retournée. » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« J'ai passé une nuit formidable avec elle. »

« Mais c'est merveilleux ça. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Quoi ? » Questionna soudainement la jeune blonde, consciente que son amie ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'elle pensait.

« Quoi quoi ? »

« Pas à moi Mary, je te connais il y a un truc que tu ne dis pas. »

« Emma, l'idée que tu arrêtes la prostitution, rien ne peut me rendre plus heureuse et tu le sais mais... N'as tu pas peur de ce qu'il adviendra quand la soirée sera passée ? » Dit-elle précipitamment. « Ne te méprend pas je suis super heureuse pour toi, je me fais juste tellement de soucis. Je t'aime et j'ai peur que tu souffres à la fin du contrat. »

« Je crois que notre histoire à depuis longtemps dépassée les dimensions de notre contrat Mary. »

Emma était touchée par l'inquiétude de l'institutrice et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je sais bien. » Continua Mary-Margareth. « Mais... Sais tu ce qu'elle, elle veut ? Son souhait au départ était de choquer, crois tu qu'elle veuille plus à long terme ? »

« Je... Oui... Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. »

« Bonjour. » Dit Regina en arrivant, vêtue d'un simple peignoir en soie. Elle s'avança naturellement vers Emma et l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la machine à café. Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers les deux femmes.

« Heu... Bonjour Mlle Blanchard, je ne vous avais pas vu. »

« Je l'ai invité à petit déjeuner pour qu'elle prenne ensuite Henry à l'école. » Dit précipitamment Emma pour expliquer la présence de son amie.

Regina lui sourit et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. « Elle est ta famille et donc toujours la bienvenue. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'institutrice. « Au fait… » Ajouta-t-elle soudain inquiète. « Ca va si je fais ça ? Je veux dire... T'embrasser… Devant des gens ? »

Mary-Margareth compris qu'elles n'avaient pas parlé de leur situation et jugea bon de s'éclipser.

« Emma, je n'ai jamais fait ça, dis moi ce que... »

« Est-ce que tu veux être ma petite amie Regina Mills ? »

« Je suis déjà ta petite amie. »

« Je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux bien que je te présente à ma famille en la personne de Mary-Margareth comme étant ma petit amie. »

Regina se figea et sourit sincèrement en hochant la tête comme une adolescente.

Elles s'embrassèrent un moment, ivres de bonheur.

« Donc j'ai le droit de faire ça devant elle et David ? » Ajouta Regina en l'embrassant.

« C'est même vivement conseillé. » Répliqua Emma en l'embrassant. « J'ai hâte qu'on fasse notre entrée à la fête. »

La brune gloussa en collant son corps au sien.

« Gina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as pas peur du regard des autres ? De t'afficher avec une femme ? »

« Non, je m'en moque, le statut, l'apparence, on m'a toujours forcé à le prendre en compte alors que j'ai horreur de ça. »

« Et en tant que mairesse ? »

« Il va y avoir des attaques, des communiqués de presses, mais je sais que les gens de mon équipe seront derrières nous alors nous affronterons tout ça... Ensemble si tu le veux. »

« Bien sûr que je le veux. »

« Je peux t'avouer un truc ? »

« Oui »

« Avec toi cette nuit, c'est la première fois depuis des années que je ne simulais pas. »

Regina rougit en l'embrassant.

« Et bien moi c'est le premier orgasme non auto-provoqué que je vivais. »

« Et ce n'est pas le dernier fais moi confiance. » Répliqua sensuellement Emma.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas trop maladroite. »

« Tu es parfaite et adorablement maladroite et ça j'adore ma Gina. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Humm oui. J'aime être celle qui va tout te faire découvrir. J'aime que tu t'exclame comme le jour où je t'ai mordillé l'oreille. J'aime l'innocence que tu m'apporte, tu es si pure Regina. »

« Je suis loin d'être pure. »

« Tu l'es Gina, et je ne veux pas que tu discutes ce point. »

« Tu es pure aussi. »

« Je suis tout sauf pure. »

« Pas à mes yeux Emma. Tu as peut être exercé un métier qui te donne la sensation de ne pas l'être mais à mes yeux tu es la femme la plus pure que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu as un cœur pur, une âme pure. »

« Mais un corps souillé. »

« Tout comme le mien. »

« Non Gina ne compare pas l'enfer que tu as vécu... »

« Au tien. » La coupa la mairesse. « Si, car je sais que tu n'as pas fais ce métier par envie, c'est peut être le résultat de mauvais choix et à mes yeux ça importe peu. Et puis il y a une chose que j'aime avec ce métier que tu as fait. »

« Quoi ? » Questionna-t-elle intriguée.

« C'est ta déclomplexion vis-à-vis du sexe. Tu en parles et me met à l'aise et j'ai envie que tu partages avec moi ce que tu sais. J'aime l'idée de démarrer cette aventure de découverte avec toi, et j'espère pouvoir t'apporter ce sentiment, réaliser un jour tes fantasmes. »

« Tu en réalises déjà un. »

« Lequel. »

« Tu m'as fait l'amour cette nuit, tu ne m'as pas baisé, tu n'es pas avec moi que pour mon joli corps. Tu m'as fait l'amour et le respect dans tes yeux à mon égard, je fantasmais depuis toujours d'être regardée ainsi. » Emma sourit en levant les yeux vers elle. « Et ce regard tu le poses en ce moment même sur moi. »

Emma l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva pour la faire tourner. Regina enroula ses jambes autour de son ventre et se pencha pour l'embrasser, une main sur chacune de ses joues.

Elles se séparèrent en hâte en entendant Henry et Mary-Margareth arriver, mais Regina fut incapable d'effacer l'immense sourire qui illuminait son visage.

« Je prend Henry à l'école. » Dit l'institutrice en arrivant.

« Merci beaucoup Mlle Blanchard. »

« Oh appelez-moi Mary-Margareth. »

« Appelez-moi Regina. »

La mairesse se dirigea vers son fils qu'elle prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Passe une bonne journée à l'école mon chéri. » Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant partout sur le visage, faisant rire aux éclats le petit garçon.

« Ca fait drôle que tu m'amène pas à l'école. » Répondit-il en serrant ses petits bras autour de son coup.

« Je sais, à moi aussi. Si tu veux je peux… »

« Non maman, je vais être courageux. Je te vois ce soir et tu vas voir, je ne vais même pas pleurer. Je t'aime maman. »

Il se dirigea avec entrain vers la porte d'entrée et se stoppa. Il courut dans les bras de sa mère et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« J'ai quand même hâte d'être à ce soir. »

« Moi aussi mon cœur. »

L'enfant partit et dès que la porte se referma, Regina éclata en sanglots immédiatement encerclée par les bras protecteurs de sa compagne.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Questionna-t-elle en lovant sa tête dans son cou.

« Moi qui ai tellement souffert, ma mère, puis ces hommes, puis Leopold. Il y a tellement d'amour dans ma vie aujourd'hui que ça me coupe le souffle. »

Emma embrassa ses larmes et la serra contre elle.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer pour ça. »

« C'est des larmes de joie. J'aime tellement cet enfant, il est toute ma vie. Et… Il y a toi… Mon dieu Emma je ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme ça. »

Emma ne disait rien, toujours lovée dans son cou, et Regina sentit soudain des larmes tomber sur son épaule.

« Emma ? » Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

« Personne ne m'a jamais aimé comme ça. Je t'aime tellement moi aussi. »

Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément tout en remontant jusqu'à la chambre.

De leur côté, Mary-Margareth et Henry étaient en route pour l'école. L'enfant jetait des regards en coin à son institutrice qui faisait semblant de rien.

« Mlle Blanchard ? »

« Oui Henry ? »

« Est-ce-que je peux vous poser une question bizarre ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire quand deux personnes dorment nues ensemble ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« J'ai déjà vu maman être nue devant quelqu'un une fois, avec Léopold, enfin… Avec mon père. Mais elle criait, elle pleurait. C'était mal ce qui se passait. Mais ce matin elle dormait nue avec Emma, et elle avait l'air heureuse. »

« Je pense que c'est quelque chose dont tu dois parler avec ta maman Henry. Je veux quand même te rassurer, ta maman et Emma, c'est une bonne chose. Ce soir en rentrant, parles-en avec ta mère, parle lui de tes inquiétudes, ce sont des choses qu'elle veut savoir. Et elle aura surement des réponses à tes questions. Okay ? »

« Okay. Merci Mlle Blanchard. »

« Tu sais Henry, tu peux m'appeler Mary-Margareth en dehors de l'école. Ma meilleure amie vit chez toi alors je pense qu'on va se voir souvent. »

L'enfant sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et trépigna d'excitation devant cette nouvelle vie pleine de bonheur qu'Emma leur avait apporté en entrant dans leur vie.

* * *

**Des gros bisous à tous :D**


	11. Une conversation gênante

**Chapitre 11 le voici le voila TADAAAAAM.**

**Merci merci et encore MMMMMMEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIII Pour vos review, follow... Vous êtes les meilleurs.**

**Sans plus tarder une nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11) Une conversation gênante. **

Emma était au travail depuis une demi-heure seulement, quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

*Tu fais quoi ?*

Elle sourit de contentement en songeant à la jolie brune qui pensait à elle au même instant.

'Je me débarrasse de ma paperasse.'

*Serais-tu d'accord que nous parlions de nous à Henry ce soir ?*

'Tu veux que ton fils sache pour nous ?'

*Bien sur. Comment ne pas parler à la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi, de la plus belle chose qui est en train de m'arriver.*

'Je t'aime tellement. J'espère qu'il sera d'accord pour nous deux.'

*J'en suis sûre. Il faudra juste le rassurer que ça ne change rien à sa place dans mon cœur.*

'C'est juste que maintenant il y a une autre personne qui a une place particulière pour lui dans son cœur.'

*C'est vrai ? Tu tiens à Henry ?*

Emma n'osait pas répondre. Bien sûr elle était déjà très attachée au petit garçon. Mais elle craignait de le dire à sa compagne. Elle avait peur d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe au milieu de la relation fusionnelle qu'ils avaient. Elle craignait que Regina se mette à la trouver trop envahissante.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand son téléphone sonna.

« Emma tout va bien ? » Questionna-Regina à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bien sûr Gina. »

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? » Questionna-t-elle angoissée. « Oh mon dieu Emma, je suis une petite amie oppressante c'est ça ? Oh excuses moi je vais te laisser pardon pardon. »

Avant même qu'Emma n'ait eut le temps de répondre, Regina avait raccroché en hâte. Cette réaction fit sourire la jeune blonde qui n'avait qu'une envie, courir rejoindre sa compagne. Elle composa rapidement son numéro pour avoir l'occasion de lui répondre.

« Allo. » Répondit quasi immédiatement Regina.

« Hey Gina. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne répondais pas car j'ai peur qu'en t'avouant que je tiens énormément à Henry, et que je commence même à l'aimer ce gamin… J'ai eu peur que tu ais l'impression que je vous envahis. »

« Emma bien sur que non, tu aimes Henry ? »

« Ba… Oui… » Répondit la jeune blonde timidement. « Il est ton fils, il est une part de toi. »

« Je t'aime Emma Swan. »

« Je t'aime aussi Regina. Et sache que je ne te trouve pas oppressante. »

La mairesse rigola à l'autre bout du fil et raccrocha. Emma se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et soupira de bonheur.

« Et bé dis donc c'est l'amour fou. » Lui dit David en entrant dans le bureau.

« Oh David… C'est encore plus que ça. »

« Je suis content pour vous deux. »

Emma lui sourit et essaya de se plonger dans sa paperasse sans succès. Elle ne cessait d'épier David qui souffla agacé.

« Bon quoi Emma ? » Questionna-t-il d'un coup.

« Rien rien. » Répondit-elle en se re-concentrant sur son travail.

« Non pas rien, il y a un truc qui te tracasse. »

« C'était toi le Shérif en charge de l'affaire quand Léopold est mort n'est-ce-pas ? »

« J'en déduis qu'elle t'a parlé de tout ça c'est bien. Oui c'était moi. »

« Tu sais tout donc ? »

« Ca dépend… » Répondit David sur la défensive, craignant de dévoiler trop par mégarde.

« Elle m'a parlé de ce que lui faisait Léopold, et du fait qu'elle l'avait tué. »

« Non je ne sais pas tout je pense. Je sais qu'il la battait et qu'il la violait et quand je l'ai trouvé ce soir là, quand elle s'est réveillée trois jours plus tard à l'hôpital, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait tué pour se défendre, je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus. »

« Ou était Henry quand elle était à l'hôpital ? »

« A l'hôpital aussi, il dormait contre elle et ne la quittait plus. Nous étions plusieurs à nous relayer pour rester avec lui jour et nuit. »

« J'aimerai que Leopold soit toujours en vie pour pouvoir le tuer moi-même après l'avoir très très très longuement fait souffrir pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait. »

« Elle passe le cap par rapport à tout ce qu'il lui a fait ? »

Emma le regarda avec un air interrogateur et vit son collègue regretter instantanément ses paroles.

« Pardon Emma, ça ne me regarde pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé ça, je suis stupide pardon. C'est juste que, je me souviens à l'époque. Je l'ai aidé à s'asseoir dans son lit d'hôpital quand elle s'est réveillée, elle s'est crispée immédiatement. Le simple fait que je pose ma main sur elle, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa gynécologue à mit huit jours avant de pouvoir l'ausculter sans avoir à la mettre sous calmants avant. »

« Elle va mieux. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour elle. »

Ils se replongèrent dans leur travail et Emma ne brisa le silence qu'une heure plus tard.

« Nous avons… Cette nuit nous avons fait l'amour. »

« Oh… C'est bien ça. » Répondit-il gêné.

« C'était magique, tellement magique. »

« Emma, je reste un homme… Entendre parler des galipettes de deux femmes sublimes risque d'entrainer chez moi une réaction gênante. »

Emma explosa de rire, suivit rapidement par son collègue et ami.

Le soir même, Emma passa chercher Henry à l'école, puis Regina à son bureau. L'enfant était incroyablement silencieux, ne répondant que vaguement aux questions de sa mère. Progressivement, la jeune blonde sentit sa compagne s'angoisser et se stresser à cause du comportement de son fils. Une fois dans le manoir, Regina se précipita en cuisine ou elle commença à s'affairer pour se détendre. Emma accompagna Henry dans sa chambre et quand elle vit qu'il était vraiment fermé, elle rejoint la brune.

Elle se colla dans son dos, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et lova son visage dans son cou.

« Détend-toi mon amour. »

Regina frissonna de contentement en entendant le surnom et tourna la tête pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça. J'attends un peu avant d'aller le voir pour parler. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est peut être rien d'important. Et si tu veux qu'on attende pour lui parler de nous on peut. »

« J'ai pas envie d'attendre, mais j'ai pas envie de lui dire s'il est inquiet à cause de quelque chose. »

« Tu aviseras au moment et moi je suivrai ton choix. »

« Je t'aime. »

Elles s'embrassèrent et Emma s'accouda au plan de travail et resta là à discuter pour détendre la mairesse.

« Bon venez au salon il faut qu'on parle. »

Les deux femmes se tournèrent pour voir Henry dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elles se regardèrent incrédules, aucune ne sachant quoi dire. Regina laissa sa cocotte à feu doux et se dirigea vers son fils.

« Henry mon chéri, tout va bien ? » Dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui.

« Oui oui tout va bien mais j'ai besoin de vous parler. »

« A toute les deux ? » Questionna innocemment Emma.

« Oui s'il-vous-plait. »

« Okay on te suit. » Dit Regina en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Henry attrapa la main de sa mère et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fit de même avec Emma et se planta devant elles. Elles se regardèrent avec étonnement et attendirent qu'il leur explique enfin ce qu'il se passait.

« Voilà… J'ai plein de questions, plein de choses que j'aimerai comprendre. »

« Parle-nous Henry. » Lui dit sa mère. « Quoi qu'il se passe on peut peut-être t'aider. »

« Ca veut dire quoi quand deux personnes dorment nues ensemble ? »

Elles se regardèrent en comprenant enfin le comportement du petit garçon. Regina se leva et le fit s'asseoir à sa place.

« Mon chéri, pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Ce matin vous dormiez nues toute les deux. Mary-Margareth m'a dit que c'était une bonne chose mais que je devais en parler avec vous si j'avais des questions. »

« Nous voulions justement te parler de ça Emma et moi. Voilà Henry, toutes les deux nous… Voilà nous… Nous sommes amoureuses. »

L'enfant laissait aller son regard de l'une à l'autre avec la bouche grande ouverte.

« Amoureuses ? » Répéta-t-il doucement. « Comme Ruby et Graham ? »

« Oui c'est ça. » Répondit Regina. « Ruby est ma gynécologue et on est devenues amies dernièrement. Graham est son fiancé. » Regina se tourna de nouveau vers Henry et nota l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Je comprends pas. Comment ça marche l'amour ? Vous êtes deux filles. Faut pas un garçon et une fille pour tomber amoureux ? »

« Normalement oui Henry, mais parfois les choses sont différentes. Deux hommes peuvent tomber amoureux et deux femmes aussi. La seule chose qui est importante c'est qu'il y ait de l'amour. »

« Mais un grand à l'école m'a dit qu'il fallait un garçon et une fille pour faire des bébés. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors deux filles font comment ? »

« Elles peuvent adopter ou l'une peut être enceinte grâce à l'aide des médecins. »

« Mais quand deux personnes se mettent nues c'est pas pour faire des bébés ? Comment ça marche maman ? »

Emma regardait Regina se dépatouiller avec les questions gênantes de son fils, et elle se mit à songer à l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec la mairesse. Elle essaya de se raisonner, leur relation était tellement récente que cette idée ne devrait même pas lui traverser l'esprit. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle songeait à Regina enceinte portant son enfant. Cette pensée la fit repenser à l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait, Regina ne pouvait plus porter d'enfant. Elle se mit alors à songer à son envie personnelle de vivre une grossesse et se demanda si Regina voudrait un jour des enfants avec elle.

« Si… Enfin… oui et non. Bon Henry, tu m'as déjà vu nue et tu te souviens, tu m'avais posé des questions pour comprendre pourquoi mon zizi était différent du tien. »

« Oui. » Répondit l'enfant avec un grand sourire, ravie d'avoir la bonne réponse à cette question.

« Et bien, tu sais comment est ton zizi, ça s'appelle un pénis. Celui des filles est en fait un trou et ça s'appelle un vagin. »

« Mais j'ai pas vu que tu avais un trou toi. » Dit l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

Regina baissa les yeux puis lança un regard gêné à Emma. La jeune blonde se retint de rire pour ne pas embarrasser plus sa compagne.

« Oui c'est normal je ne t'ai pas montré. »

« Je peux voir aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Non Henry. Et que les choses soient claires, je t'interdis d'aller demander à une fille de te montrer son zizi pour assouvir ta curiosité okay ? »

Henry baissa les yeux et hocha la tête en entendant le ton autoritaire de sa mère. Emma de son côté se sentit légèrement émoustillée par son changement de caractère et laissa dériver son esprit, imaginant combien Regina pourrait être sexy énervée.

« Et donc ça marche comment pour faire les bébés maman ? » Questionna le petit brun, pas prêt à abandonner ce sujet de conversation.

« Et bien, normalement pour faire un bébé, un homme et une femme se mettent tout nus, et le garçon met son zizi dans la celui de la fille, il y dépose sa… graine à lui et parfois, grâce à ça, un bébé se met à grandir dans le ventre de la femme. »

Regina lança un regard désespéré à Emma qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement pour lui montrer qu'elle s'en sortait bien.

« Mais alors pourquoi vous étiez nues ? Vous pouvez pas faire de bébés toute les deux. »

« Et bien… »

Regina était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, pour elle le sexe ne rimait avec plaisir que depuis deux jours, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son fils. Emma s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur les genoux d'Henry.

« Hey gamin. Quand deux personnes s'aiment, elles se le montre de diverses façons. Elles s'embrassent, elles se prennent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se disent des mots doux, elles se touchent. Et elles peuvent aussi se le montrer en se mettant nues et en se faisant des câlins que se font les grandes personnes. »

« C'est quoi comme câlins ? »

« Tu as le temps pour savoir ça Henry. » Intervint Regina.

Emma lui câlina la joue pour la détendre et se retourna vers Henry. « Tu es jeune, tu le saura bien assez tôt. Sache juste que ce sont que des choses biens et agréables, avec plein de caresses et de bisous. Parce qu'il faut aimer la personne avec qui on fait des câlins comme ça. Il faut être amoureux tu comprends. »

« Oui Emma. Mais en fait je ne comprends pas comment le garçon peut mettre son zizi dans celui de la fille. »

Henry profitait clairement du fait qu'il sentait Emma plus à l'aise pour parler de ça que sa mère. La jeune blonde questionna son amante du regard et en la voyant acquiescer, elle inspira profondément en se retournant vers l'enfant.

« Voila. » Dit la jeune prostituée énergiquement. « Les câlins d'adultes sont très agréables pour les deux amoureux. C'est pour ça qu'on n'en fait pas que pour faire des bébés, parce que ça fait du bien. Donc… Concernant la mécanique du truc, en temps normal le zizi des garçons est comme ça. » Dit elle en fermant le poing et laissant son index tomber. « Quand un garçon à envie de faire des câlins d'adulte, son zizi devient tout dur, comme ça. » Dit-elle en levant son index. Avec son autre main, elle joints son pouce et son index. « Ca c'est le zizi des filles. Le garçon vient rentrer le sien dedans et dépose son sperme, ses graines au fond comme ça. » Dit-elle en mimant le mouvement. « C'est aussi simple que ça. Et pour le moment tu es trop jeune, c'est pour ça que tu ne connais pas, tu as encore beaucoup de temps. »

Regina était impressionnée par l'état totalement détendu d'Emma tout au long de son explication. Elle se sentait rassurée par la complète décomplexions de son amante vis-à-vis du sexe.

« Merci Emma. Mais alors il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerai savoir. » Dit-il en se tournant vers sa mère.

« Oui mon chéri ? »

Henry était visiblement nerveux et triturait ses mains énergiquement.

« Maman je suis désolé, je sais que tu aimes pas parler de ça mais… »

Emma vit sa compagne se tendre immédiatement en comprenant ce qui allait arriver.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faisait Léopold ? Je sais que c'était mal, parce que tu criais, et tu pleurais. Mais tu veux jamais parler de ça, et moi je comprend pas ce qu'il faisait, et pourquoi il le faisait. »

« Je vais peut être vous laisser. » Dit-Emma doucement.

« Non s'il-te-plait reste. » Dit précipitamment la mairesse en lui attrapant la main.

« Veux-tu que je lui explique ? » Demanda la jeune blonde en câlinant sa joue tendrement.

« Non je… Je vais y arriver. Henry, normalement quand deux personnes se marient, c'est parce qu'elles s'aiment. Moi on m'a forcé à épouser Léopold. Je ne le connaissais pas et je n'en avais pas envie mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cora avait beaucoup de pouvoir sur ma vie. Elle a décidé ça, j'étais jeune et je ne pouvais rien faire. »

« Et même si tu ne l'aimais pas, il voulait être nu avec toi et faire des câlins ? »

« Oui. Comme je ne voulais pas je disais non, j'essayais de partir. Mais parfois, des gens décident que d'autres n'ont pas le droit de dire non. Ils les forcent à faire des câlins d'adultes alors qu'ils ne veulent pas et ça rend très tristes. »

« Alors il ne faisait pas que te taper et te crier dessus. »

« Non. »

« Maman. » L'enfant éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans ses bras. « Pourquoi t'as du souffrir autant ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Et maintenant, grâce à toi, et grâce à Emma, je vais mieux. Je suis heureuse avec vous. J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir que tout le reste n'importe plus. »

« Mais c'est pas juste. » Sanglota t-il dans son cou.

« Je sais Henry. Mais c'est fini, je veux oublier et me créer de bon souvenir qui recouvriront les mauvais. »

« J'aimerai… Savoir… Une toute dernière chose. »

« Quoi mon cœur ? » Lui répondit sa mère en câlinant sa joue.

« Léopold, il s'est pas tué tout seul pas vrai ? C'est moi qui l'ais tué ou c'est toi ? »

Regina éclata en sanglot, désespérée à l'idée que son enfant de six ans avait déjà perdu tellement de son innocence. Elle sentit ses jambes de dérober sous elle et glissa, tout juste retenue par Emma. La jeune blonde la serra tellement fort contre elle, qu'elle se sentit envahit d'une vague de sécurité et de chaleur. Elle tendit son bras pour attirer son fils contre elles et il se lova entre elles deux. Il leva les yeux vers sa mère, lui offrant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait.

« C'est moi. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je te jure mon bébé, que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu m'as protégée et m'as sauvée la vie. Léopold était furieux, il hurlait, il m'a fait encore plus peur que d'habitude. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cette fois-ci il n'allait pas s'en prendre qu'à moi. Il allait te faire du mal et c'est mon rôle de mère de te protéger quoi qu'il advienne. Je l'ai tué Henry. J'espère que tu comprendras un jour mon acte. »

« Merci maman. »

Regina le regarda avec stupeur, et chercha ensuite dans les yeux de sa compagne une preuve qu'elle n'avait pas rêver. Emma lui sourit en hochant la tête, confirmant les paroles de l'enfant.

« Pourquoi merci Henry ? »

« Parce que tu as fait ça pour me sauver. Tu m'aimes tellement que tu as fait ça pour nous. Je t'aime tellement fort aussi, et nous sommes tellement plus heureux depuis qu'il n'est plus là. »

La mairesse serra son fils à l'en étouffer presque.

« Henry, qu'une chose soit claire cependant. » Dit-elle en le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Ce que j'ai fait est mal malgré mes intentions de nous protéger. Ca ne devrait pas être une solution tu comprends. Faire du mal aux gens, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, n'est pas acceptable quels que soient tes sentiments. Il ne faut jamais faire des choses comme ça. »

« Je sais maman. Tu me le dis tout le temps qu'il faut être bon et gentil, et ça change rien ce que je sais maintenant. Je sais que tu avais pas le choix. Je suis pas un bébé maman, j'ai vu comme personne ne t'aidait quand tu demandais de l'aide. Je sais que personne n'a jamais rien fait pour nous parce que Leopold et Cora avaient plein de pouvoirs pour les empêcher. Je t'aime et je te promets de devenir le meilleur des fils, le meilleur des amis, et le meilleur des amoureux. »

« Tu es déjà le meilleur des fils. Et amoureux… T'as le temps mon cœur. » Dit-elle en souriant et en ébouriffant ses cheveux. « Ah moins que tu songes à ton amie Grace. »

« MAMAN. » Cria Henry en virant instantanément au rouge. « Je… Ba… Elle est gentille c'est tout. »

« Invite là à la maison un après midi. »

Henry grommela un ''peut-être'' presque inaudible, puis lui fit un gros câlin avant de s'éclipser pour aller jouer dans sa chambre.

« Ouah ça c'est de la conversion. » Dit-elle à Emma en se relevant.

« Oui, mais tu t'en es bien sortie je trouve. »

« On s'en est bien sorties. » Corrigea la mère en l'embrassant.

« J'espère que j'en ai pas trop dit. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu en dirais autant. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « Mais c'est parfait, heureusement que tu étais là. Merci Emma. »

Elles s'embrassèrent sur le canapé et leur baiser se transforma rapidement en une session plus fiévreuse que prévu. Regina attira son amante sur elle pour sentir la totalité de son corps contre elle. Elle gémit doucement en sentant sa bouche dans son cou. Elle songea soudainement à quel point elle avait changé. Elle repensa à la première fois ou Emma s'était allongée sur elle, la panique qu'elle avait ressentie. Et aujourd'hui c'est elle qui souhaitait être entièrement recouverte du corps de son ardente blonde.

« Je t'aime Emma. »

Elles s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se relève. Regina grogna de frustration, dévorant de ses yeux noirs la femme de ses désirs.

« Henry pourrait descendre et je ne voudrais pas avoir ma tête entre tes jambes à ce moment là. » Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Regina émit un son guttural, venant du plus profond de sa gorge, tant elle se sentit excitée par les paroles de la blonde.

« Langage Miss Swan, faite attention à votre langage. »

« Hummm. » Lui susurra-t-elle doucement. « Tu serais plus crédible si tu ne serrais pas tes jambes pour contenir ton excitation. »

Regina lui lança un regard noir et se jeta sur elle, attachant ses lèvres à sa carotide.

« J'ai envie de vous faire des câlins d'adulte Mlle Swan. »

« Et moi donc. » Soupira la jeune blonde.

« Ce soir, quand Henry dormira, nous irons dans ta chambre. C'est la seule de la maison à être insonorisée. »

Emma grogna d'envie en se forçant à se séparer de sa brune ravageuse. Elle entendit Henry descendre les escaliers et regarda vers le couloir.

« Dites, ça sent pas le cramé ? »

Les deux femmes se levèrent d'un bon et se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Tellement perdues dans les bras l'une de l'autre, aucune n'avait sentit le diner cramer. La cuisine était envahie d'une épaisse fumée noire. Emma stoppa Regina pour qu'elle garde Henry à distance et entra dans la pièce pour éteindre le feu et ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle ressortie en toussant et elles explosèrent de rire en découvrant le plat carbonisé.

« Mais on va manger quoi du coup ? » Questionna Henry inquiet de rester l'estomac vide.

Regina lui fit un clin d'œil et attrapa le téléphone pour commander des pizzas. Elle faisait rarement d'entorse à son régime sain mais quelques calories ne pouvaient pas faire tant de mal après tout. Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois devant un dessin animé choisit par Henry, '' Blanche neige et les sept nains''. Chacun dévorait son morceau de pizza, Emma et Regina assisent sur le canapé, Henry sur le tapis. La mairesse était lovée contre sa compagne et cette dernière ne put empêcher des larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait la sensation d'appartenir à une famille.

* * *

**Un chapitre très drôle à écrire je me me suis bien amusée :P**

**Verdict? **

**Bisous à tous**


End file.
